CELEBRACIONES
by CONNIE23
Summary: A lo largo del año la vivaz aldea de Konoha celebra diversas festividades; y el clan Hyuga por muy parco que parezca, no es la excepción. Veremos si tras compartir todo un año de fechas especiales, dos de los más extraordinarios miembros que han nacido en esta familia, encuentran por fin, su hilo rojo del amor
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones:** Historia publicada previamente en la página **NEJI Y HINATA,** no obstante por impases personales de quienes administran la página, y con la aprobación de una de hermosísima escritora NejiHina, publico de nuevo la historia aquí (no tengo idea si eso vaya en contra de las políticas de fanfiction; pero si algun lector sabe; agradezco me avise). La idea es no dejar la historia a medias.

 ******* La cuarta guerra no pasó, por lo tanto nuestro adorado Neji **NO MURIO**. Las edades son: 17 para Neji y 16 para Hinata. Se intentará llevar la historia y personalidades originales del manga, sin embargo, en pro de la historia, habrá alguna que otra cosilla que tal vez no cuadre.

.

 **Capítulo 1: dia del padre.**

 **.**

 **.**

La pequeña Hinata – que ya es muy grande para que le llamen pequeña, pero que sigue siendo llamada así por la fuerza de la costumbre y por la adorable fragilidad que aparenta – se para paciente frente a la puerta de una sala y espera.

Pasan horas, y aunque muchos de sus parientes – en su mayoría lejanos- le miran con extrañeza, ella sigue inamovible, pegada a esa puerta. Lo que ninguno nota, es el paquete que trae Hinata entre sus manos, y que ha sabido envolver con tan delicado detalle que más que un regalo, parece un don enviado por algún habitante del olimpo.

Un detalle que debió haber llegado desde hace al menos 10 años y seguir llegando consecutivamente el mismo día cada año, pero que gracias a lo estoico de su progenitor, se ha ido quedando archivado a lo largo de todo ese tiempo. No obstante, pese a lo malo del panorama que siempre pintaba de negro cualquier atisbo de acercamiento entre ellos dos; Hinata secretamente siempre añadía ese día especial, una página más al regalo que desde los 6 años venía preparando año tras año para su padre.

Un día tan especial que solamente le concernía a tres personas en el mundo –hablando de su familia, por supuesto-. Un día que hasta ahora, solo Hanabi ha tenido el honor de compartir junto a su padre. Porque la pequeña siempre fue más grande a los ojos de su padre. Porque la pequeña siempre tuvo el regalo perfecto, el gesto perfecto, el reconocimiento perfecto… porque la pequeña siempre se pareció más a él; y Hinata tardó diez años en reunir el coraje para enfrentar muy a su manera a su padre y mostrarle también su valía.

Y a pesar de que ya él no la mira con desprecio, las manos le tiemblan mientras espera que su padre asome y tome aquel presente entre sus manos.

―Hinata-Sama, ¿usted aún aquí? ― Con el mayor de los respetos un miembro de la rama secundaria se acerca luego de que tras un par de horas, la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga continuara de pie, junto a la puerta de la sala del concejo.

— Eto… yo… ― la pobre Hinata para ese entonces se pregunta qué tanto hace su padre que no termina la dichosa reunión del concejo. Aprieta con algo de fuerza el paquete entre sus manos y nota que el papel se va arrugando en una esquina. Suspira y piensa que si hubiera madrugado más, habría encontrado a su padre en la habitación o tomando el desayuno antes de que él dejara el comedor… ¿Por qué le había tocado viajar justo ese día?

—¿Hinata-sama? — El miembro de la familia rama aún le mira, ahora algo preocupado.

— Estoy esperando por mi padre.

—¿Hiashi-sama? — Los ojos del hombre muestran su asombro— Siento decirlo princesa, pero él hoy no ha venido a esta sala.

Los ojos de Hinata decaen en una mueca de preocupación y tristeza. Nunca pasó por su mente que los murmullos que escuchaba del otro lado eran solo personas aseando el lugar y que su padre nunca estuvo allí adentro.

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, agradece al hombre y sale a su alcoba, decidida a guardar por otro año el pequeño cuadernillo bordado.

— Espere princesa. Si de algo le sirve, vi a su padre hablando con Neji, en el patio trasero, el que está pasando las casas de la familia rama.

Hinata medio le mira y corre hacia el sitio, esperanzada en poder ver a su padre antes de que se fuera. Su esperanza, sin embargo, desaparece luego de que sus pies la lleven hacia un patio vacío. Mira el desolado lugar y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. De no ser por los símbolos del clan que yacen descoloridos en las paredes, no hubiera reconocido este lugar de su hacienda; en contraste al buen gusto del resto de la casa, este pedacito de tierra es lúgubre, abandonado y mortalmente frío. Hace una nota mental de arreglar este sitio tan pronto vuelva del encuentro con su padre.

— Hinata-sama?

Una voz amable y grave le toma por sorpresa. Ella respinga en el acto y se avergüenza de que toda una Jounin sea sorprendida con tan poco. Gira y sonríe a quien le habla, porque aún sin verle, sabe quién está a sus espaldas: solo su Nii-san se acerca tanto a ella dentro de esos muros que llaman "su casa", y solo él escapa a su genial habilidad de rastreo. Porque aunque odia vanagloriarse, sabe que se ha vuelto más que excelente detectando al enemigo, y tan buena que predice sus pasos antes incluso que ellos lo sepan –eso le dicen su maestra y compañeros de equipo-. Y es por eso que Neji es tan indetectable para ella: porque él jamás volverá a ser su enemigo. Porque el aire a su alrededor suele llenarla de paz y sosiego, porque su presencia no le altera los sentidos; al contrario, la simple respiración que comparten, es para ella un bálsamo que le cura desde un tobillo torcido hasta un corazón destrozado _. **Así es él…**_

— ¿Has visto a mi padre? — Lo mira y sonríe por primera vez en el día, ni siquiera le molesta verlo tan cerca y ni siquiera repara en que él se ha inclinado de manera que sus rostros están a la misma altura.

Él la mira dos segundos mientras piensa que sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos ilusionados merecen estar lejos de una familia tan falta de sentimientos. Su vista la abarca toda, desde las sandalias viejas que ella no cambia porque son testigos mudos de sus exitosas misiones, hasta el flequillo despeinado que lleva por andar corriendo en los pasillos de la casa. No necesita mucho para saber a qué se debe el regalo que trae entre las manos y antes de seguir perdiendo tiempo, se separa de ella y le tiende una mano.

— Hiashi-sama ha salido de la casa desde hace veinte minutos, y si queremos entregar ese presente antes del ocaso, debemos irnos dando prisa.

Ella lo mira y no le concede su mano porque no entiende a que se refiere. Veinte minutos tratándose de Hiashi-no-pierdo-el-tiempo-Hyuga cabalgando junto al torbellino Hanabi, significan una mortal distancia que ella no cree poder recorrer. Se muerde el labio y niega. Le informa a su primo que el próximo año tal vez con suerte, ella hará las cosas mejor.

Neji se enfada con su tío por un instante y odia ver que aún hay un ser en el mundo que le quita toda la seguridad y autoestima que ella ha ganado con tanto esfuerzo. Odia también saber que no es él la persona indicada para llenarla de ese positivismo endiablado que ahora mismo a ella le falta. **_¡Oh si, detesta eso!_** Pero si de algo está seguro Neji Hyuga es que ese día su apreciada Hinata-sama no se quedará reprimiendo más las ganas de abrazar a su padre en el día especial en el que todos los hijos abrazan a sus padres y les demuestran cuanto les quieren.

En un arrebatado movimiento que ni siquiera él mismo se espera, la toma entre sus brazos; un brazo bajo las rodillas, el otro tras la espalda; y la lleva igual que un novio carga a su novia en una noche de bodas. Pero este no es el caso, y ninguno halla la similitud de todos modos. La carga y mientras salta a los tejados para perseguir a Hiashi, ve con el rabillo del ojo la cara roja de su prima que no sabe dónde esconderse, porque en su vida nunca estuvo tan pegada a un hombre y porque aún está indecisa sobre qué hacer con sus manos que ahora aprietan más de la cuenta el papel de envoltorio arrugado sobre su generoso pecho.

— Por favor disculpe Hinata-sama, pero le prometí a mi tío que en su ausencia le ayudaría en todo cuanto fuera necesario, de la manera que fuera, y yo estoy dispuesto a cumplir mi promesa. — Le habla con su seriedad habitual, sus cejas ligeramente arrugadas, y aunque no despegó nunca la mirada del camino, ella sabe que él está pendiente de cuanto gesto hace. — Creo que esto aplica. — Y entonces una de sus muy raras sonrisas aparece lentamente en su cara. Sigue sin mirarla, pero ella sabe que le sonríe _solo a ella…_ su sonrisa es contagiosa, porque ella ahora también sonríe. Ahora se siente feliz y segura y entrelaza sus brazos al cuello de su primo para hacerle mas fácil la tarea de llevarla. Cierra los ojos para no marearse debido a la velocidad que su guardaespaldas lleva, y entonces desaparece el afán por ver a su padre, y la angustia de saber si el regalo llegará a gustarle, y solo siente el viento jugueteando con sus cabellos y las fuertes manos que la sostienen, y las fosas nasales se inundan del olor de su primo, que por mas cerca que lo tuviera, nunca había llegado a percibir.

Un olor a selva, gotas de rocío y musgo fresco. Salvaje y controlado… **_Así es él…_** Un aroma tan delicioso y casi adictivo, que Hinata no teme ahora girar un poco mas su cara y aspirar fuerte para guardar en un lugar especial de su memoria el olor que le gusta sentir en un hombre. Aún está sonriendo cuando su primo se detiene sobre un árbol y le avisa que han llegado. La baja con cuidado, a una distancia prudente para que el cortejo del líder del clan y su hija no los vea, pero suficientemente cerca para que Hinata les salga al paso en un santiamén.

Ella asiente y rápidamente salta al camino, se para frente a su padre y con un sencillo "feliz día otto-san" extiende sus manos y de paso el preciado regalo. Su padre la mira, fracasando en el intento de no lucir sorprendido y curioso. Toma el paquete, sonríe y le revuelve el cabello. Y aunque su gesto es cariñoso al guardar el paquete, no lo abre y se disculpa con su hija, pues ya se han retrasado bastante y la noche caerá antes de encontrar un lugar seguro para el descanso.

Hinata se desanima y lo ve alejarse. Resignada mira a su primo y encoje los hombros como restándole importancia al asunto, pero eso no evita que él le tome la mano y la lleve de nuevo sobre los árboles, a pocos metros de donde su padre se ha separado del resto, deteniéndose por un momento. Está viendo el álbum de fotografías y retratos que Hinata ha estado juntando por diez años, imágenes que plasman los momentos en los que ella ha sacado en alto el apellido Hyuga; como por ejemplo cuando gracias a ella se completó la misión de encontrar un insecto que podría dar con el paradero de Sasuke al poco tiempo de haber abandonado la aldea ( _sí, esa que hubiera sido exitosa de no haber interferido el problema intestinal de Naruto_ ) , o cuando la llamaron para sellar a isobu, y su resultó que su control de chacra era superior al de las mismísimas alumnas de la Hokage, o cuando se enfrentó a pain y le dio a Naruto el tiempo y la resolución necesarios para recuperarse y continuar con la pelea. Su padre conocía algunos detalles e ignoraba otros; como el hecho de que su hija, estando lesionada y sin saber mayor cosa sobre técnicas de medicina ninja, había recorrido la aldea entera, ayudando a los heridos que no habían podido llegar al hospital durante la invasión de Orochimaru. _Cuando ella aún era defectuosa…_ Y es ahí, justo cuando Hiashi cree que nadie está pendiente de sus gestos, que lleva el cuadernillo sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, lo besa y de nuevo lo abraza. Sonríe todo el tiempo, y pasa un dedo que limpia una minúscula gota de su ojo derecho. Y entonces Hinata se da cuenta de que su esfuerzo no fue en vano.

Mira a su derecha y entiende que si no fuera por él, no hubiera podido disfrutar de esta alegría que ahora siente. Coloca un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y acercándose sigilosamente, le planta un casto beso en la mejilla para agradecerle lo que ha hecho por ella ese día. Él se sorprende y se lleva la mano a la mejilla, preguntándose por qué el pecho de todo un ninja anbu entrenado brinca con tan poco. _No debe detenerse a pensar en ello_

Le propone un pequeño desafío de velocidad, y tras un rato corriendo, llegan juntos de nuevo a la mansión, sonriendo con complicidad entre ellos y haciendo que todo el mundo al verlos se pregunte qué puede pasar dentro de los territorios Hyuga que sea tan divertido. Neji la reverencia y se despide. Se dirige hacia su lugar dentro de esa casa y entonces ella mientras lo ve alejarse siente que algo le va faltando.

Mira el cielo y decide que no es muy tarde para dedicarse a la tarea de arreglar el patio trasero de la familia rama. Hinata no se explica cómo es posible que ese lugar esté tan maltrecho sin que nadie siquiera se digne a recoger las hojas secas que cubren el suelo del patio. Toma diligente una escoba y empieza a apilar hojas en un rincón hasta que casi todo el patio está presentable, descubriendo un bonito piso empedrado. Solo le queda por barrer una esquina apartada, y lo que parecen ser varias piedras apiladas cubiertas de maleza. _¿Por qué estaría allí algo como eso?_ Se acerca curiosa y al revisar de cerca descubre que las piedras en realidad son una lápida con el nombre **_Hyuga Hizashi_ ;** la caligrafía indiscutible y pulcra pertenece a su primo.

En un gesto de casi horror, deja caer de sus manos la escoba y los ojos se le cristalizan mientras se da cuenta de que ella estuvo todo el día preocupada por no compartir ese día especial con su padre, mientras otros no tenían ni siquiera esperanza de compartir un día de su vida con ese ser especial que los engendró. ¡y el pobre de Neji se había preocupado por ella, dejando de lado su deber para con su propio padre! … A veces piensa que no merece tanta consideración por parte del castaño. Toma sus propias manos como herramientas y comienza a limpiar hábilmente la lápida, hasta que no hubo rastro alguno de maleza. Busca también un cepillo y quita todo rastro de polvo y tierra; retiñe las letras del nombre y se dice que va a crear una cerca de flores. Será su regalo para su tío en el día del padre… Anhela que Neji también lo agradezca.

No ha terminado de barrer la maleza, cuando una mano la hala fuerte y casi _casi_ con un atisbo de ira.

—¡¿ Hinata-sama que ha hecho?! —La ofrenda de incienso y agua el hombre llevaba, fue a dar al piso.

Ella se aturde un poco, porque no entiende que es lo que tato le molesta a su Nii-san

—Yo solo limpiaba la maleza— lo mira a los pies pasmada y por primera vez en años; sus ojos temen mirarlo a la cara, porque conoce ese tono amenazador que nunca ha vuelto a usar para ella.

—¿Maleza? — Ella sigue mirando sus pies, por lo que no logra ver la mirada de desconcierto que tiene ahora

—S-si. Es decir plantas silvestres que dañan…

—Sé lo que es la maleza. Me refiero a que no era maleza.

—Pero Niisan, estaba dañando el lecho de tu padre. Lo hacía ver muy mal… —y ahí tiene la necesidad de mirarlo, porque quiere que él note en sus ojos que lo que le dice es cierto y que siempre, solamente tuvo la mejor de las intenciones

—Yo la puse ahí. Se supone que era un tipo de enredadera o algo así…—Y él no es capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Desvía ligeramente su rostro y evita que sus ojos hagan contacto. Sigue con el ceño fruncido pero solo ella es capaz de detectar el ligero tinte de incomodidad en su rostro: se encuentra avergonzado.

Ella no dice nada pero lo mira expectante. Sabe lo mucho que Neji quería a su padre y no entiende por qué motivos el dañaría de algún modo su memoria. Sabe también que no tiene que preguntarle, porque él entiende que es el modo en que ella, cortésmente, le pide una explicación. Y ella agradece no tener que necesitar palabras todo el tiempo para tener que comunicarse; porque no siempre se le da el don de la oratoria.

Finalmente – y como siempre – él consiente en lo que ella le pide.

—Otto-san amaba este tipo de plantas. Decía que crecen en cualquier lugar, de abajo hacia arriba y sobrepasando cualquier obstáculo; que se hacen y se cuidan solas, frente a cualquier adversidad, y en cualquier terreno. _Decía que esas plantas eran como yo._ Y cuando Hiashi-sama me permitió hacerle este pequeño homenaje, yo pensé adornarlo así… pensé que era una manera de tener una parte de mí, cerca de él todo el tiempo.

Solo en este puede voltear a mirarla y los ojos cristalizados lo llenan de culpa.

—Yo pensé…— carraspea un poco y prosigue— creí que se veía bien…— sus cejas se inclinan hacia abajo, en señal de disculpa y sonríe medio apenado. Es el ligerísimo tono rosáceo de sus mejillas lo que hace que Hinata también sonría, aún con los ojos empañados.

—Nii-san. ¡Plantaste un cardo! — Y entonces llega una risa a su boca. _Lo ha perdonado_.

—¡Y como se supone que yo sepa eso! —Él también medio ríe. Y ambos saben que todo sigue estando bien entre ellos. Así, casi sin necesidad de palabras, así tan fácil se entienden entre ellos…

—Puedo arreglarlo. Hay más tipos de enredaderas ¿sabes? Las hay con flores o con agradable aroma…

El posa una mano en su hombro y niega. —Creo que así se ve mejor. — Desvía una mirada a la tumba vacía y añade —Déjelo así.

—Déjame enmendarlo. — Y esa mirada le dice que no se irá hasta tener una respuesta satisfactoria para ella

—Podría enmendarlo acompañándome lo que queda del día. Mejor dicho, de la tarde. Salgo a misión en tres horas.

Solo entonces ella repara que su primo no lleva su típica vestimenta gis y blanca. Que está de pié frente a ella, vestido completamente de negro, su camisilla perfectamente ajustada a su muy esculpido torso excepto sus brazos, que se exhibían libres a cada lado de su cuerpo, un distintivo tatuaje resaltando en uno de ellos; vendas negras cubriendo ambos antebrazos, desde las muñecas hasta los codos, el cabello suelto y su banda en la frente. Vestido de anbu, se ve aún mas imponente.

La joven infla su pecho de orgullo que salió en forma de suspiro.

Acepta la mano que él le tiende sonriente, y ambos caminan los pocos pasos hacia la tumba de Hyuga Hizashi, postrándose reverentemente para ofrecer una oración, en el que también, aún era su día.

A los pocos minutos, Hinata posa una mano en el muslo masculino, llamando así su atención. Le indica que irá por incienso y agua y que no se demora. Él asiente y la ve levantarse rápidamente y con gracia. Él sonríe… **_así es ella…_**

—La primera chica que viene ¿eh padre? —Encorva una ceja altiva hacia la piedra en frente y luego habla en tono medio confidente — ¿A poco no es linda? — Y un leve sonido de sincera risa divertida que jamás han sido escuchados por nadie, se desprende de los labios del joven Hyuga — ¿también crees que soy un idiota? —Mas risas — es cierto. mas de diez años y yo aún sigo creyendo que es la mas bella de toda Konoha … ─se escuchó una pausa y un lento exhalo —descuida… supongo que paulatinamente la iré olvidando…

Y luego, tras un ínfimo sonido de pies arrastrados, sintió un extraño escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y un vacío llenando su estómago. Solo fue una milésima de segundo e hizo menos ruido que un decibel; pero él lo sabe: ella está ahí y lo ha escuchado. ¿Cómo hizo ella para ir y volver tan rápido? No lo sabe y no piensa averiguarlo. Se pone su máscara antes de que ella descubra que no es la única de la familia con la capacidad para pintar de rojo su cara, y por la fuerza que el respeto hacia ella impone, se gira y se inclina antes de desaparecer entre los tejados de la casa.

Ella se queda perpleja. Tiembla tanto que por poco vuelve y deja caer el agua y el incienso que llevaba Neji en un inicio y que habían quedado en el suelo a escasos cinco pasos de distancia.

Todo _. Ha escuchado todo_ , y al principio no le toma importancia porque piensa que solo se trata de un chiste –porque créalo la gente o no, entre ellos a veces existen pequeños momentos en los que se permiten las bromas – Pero él cambia su tono de voz y ella sabe que habla en serio. Y las palabras se graban a fuego en su mente: _más de diez años y yo aún sigo creyendo que es la más bella de toda Konoha_ … quiere llorar, quiere reír, quiere gritar… quiere abrazarlo, quiere mirarlo a los ojos, quiere que la abrace antes de irse; como siempre lo ha hecho... pero es muy tarde porque cuando reacciona, él ya se ha ido. Se ha ido inclusive sin despedirse, y él… _él no es así_ …


	2. 2 TANJOUBI OMEDETOU NEJI-NII

**Capitulo 2: tanjoubi omedetou Neji-Nii**

 **.**

 **.**

… ―Y entonces le toma el brazo de esta manera y lo hace girar así; mire…

El hijo de Hizashi intenta enseñar a su prima favorita la manera en la que debe protegerse de los bravucones que la hostigan a diario en el parque. Le enseña lecciones básicas de defensa personal, porque ella aún no activa su doujutsu, y él no quiere arriesgarse a que alguien más de la familia se entere que él solito está aprendiendo las técnicas de la familia principal. _Ese secreto es solo de ellos_ …

Le está enseñando porque cuando se ofrece a acompañarla para poner en su lugar a esos fanfarroncillos cobardes, ella gentilmente rechaza su propuesta. Él hubiera ido gustoso, así eso le signifique un ejemplar castigo por escaparse de la casa; ella es consciente de ese hecho y es precisamente por eso que lo rechaza. Prefiere seguir siendo hostigada a permitir que por su culpa castiguen a su Nii-san. Él sospecha sus razones, pero no puede obligarla a dejarse acompañar y por eso hace lo único que puede: enseñarle a defenderse con la dignidad y elegancia de un Hyuga.

―Hinata-sama, ¿me está escuchando? Esto es importante. Tiene que atacar primero, antes de que se unan para herirla. ¿Me entiende?

Tal cual lo sospecha el pequeño prodigio, Hinata no está prestando mayor atención a lo que él le dice. Solo lo mira con esos enormes ojos soñadores que a él tanto le gustan, mientras piensa que su Nii-san es realmente fuerte. Y que ese semblante es muy serio para ser de un niño, pero a él se le ve bien.

― ¡Hinata-sama!, le estoy enseñando a protegerse. ―Alza el volumen de la voz lo suficiente para hacerse notar sin llegar a asustarla mientras posa una manita en forma de puño sobre su cintura y unos dedos pulgar e índice sostienen el puente de la nariz, como si algo le doliera. Tiene la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo y los ojos cerrados en señal de inmensa frustración. Hay una leve insinuación de una venita en su frente.

Hinata tiene que taparse la boca con las dos manos, porque no quiere que el note que su gesto más que intimidarla, la hace reír. La hace reír porque le hace gracia ver a una copia pequeñita de su padre – sin los gritos insultantes, obviamente– y aún más gracia le causa que esa copia sea precisamente él; porque resulta que Neji secretamente odia a Hiashi un poquitito. _Ese es otro de los secretos que comparten…_

Un timbre de campanitas llama la atención de ambos y Hinata sale corriendo hacia el lugar en donde ha dejado su horno de juguete. Regresa dos minutos después con un pequeño plato entre las manos y se lo ofrece al niño que _juega_ con ella.

Él no lo recibe porque está cruzado de brazos y la mira con el semblante más serio que puede. La boca es una línea recta y está parado derechito, derechito, para verse aún más alto. ― No escuchó nada de lo que le dije. ¿Cierto? ―La voz sale en tono de regaño, pero aun así es amable.

―Sí, te oí, gracias. ¿No quieres pastel? Es de cumpleaños. ―Parpadea y sonríe con satisfacción antes de extenderle nuevamente el plato.

― ¿Cumpleaños? ―Neji ahora alza una ceja desconfiado. La masa café no le da buena espina.

―Hai. ― Sus mejillitas se pintan de rosado y sus ojitos se arquean con su sonrisa. ―Es tu cumpleaños

― ¿Eh? ¿Mi cumpleaños? Usted hizo eso para mí… ¿por mi cumpleaños? ― Y Neji se encuentra confuso porque, aunque sabe que ese día hace seis años su madre lo trajo a ese mundo, es la primera vez que alguien le da un detalle en esa fecha.

―También hice un cuento. ¿Quieres oírlo?

La copiecita miniatura de Hiashi asiente enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras acerca el plato a su boca y toma una generosa porción de la masa café. Se ha olvidado de las lecciones y se olvida también de que está enfadado porque ella no le presta atención.

―Se trata de un guerrero atrapado en una fortaleza que tiene que escapar para rescatar a su princesa que está presa en una aldea de malvados trolls.

El niño deja de comer un segundo, porque se siente identificado con el protagonista del cuento; también por el mal sabor del festivo postre ― eso se oye bien.

―¡Nii-san no lo comas todavía!― le quita el medio pastel que queda y él se siente agradecido, aunque le extraña bastante; ya que ella fue quien insistió en un inicio para que él lo comiera.

―No hemos cantado, ni has apagado la velita. ― Le dice con una seriedad digna de una anciana a lo cual, él solo ladea la cabeza, nuevamente confundido.

Ella toma aire por la boca y lo mira como indicándole que es el momento para que ambos inicien el tradicional canto del cumpleaños

―Hinata-sama. No voy a cantar. Usted debería saber eso.

― ¡Pe-pero es un día especial!

El pequeño no dice nada, pero se cruza de brazos y le hace la mirada de: no va a convencerme esta vez

Hinata abre la boca para mencionar algo pero parece arrepentirse y lo medita mejor. Pone un dedito en sus labios y su carita reflexiva se ilumina, y a Neji tampoco le da buena espina eso.

―Yo canto tu cumpleaños feliz y en mi cumpleaños tú cantas. ―Y sonrió feliz no más de imaginar que algún día escucharía a su Nii-san cantando.

―Hinata-sama, alguien podría oírnos. ― Él sonríe de lado, victorioso, mientras ella hace pucheros, porque nunca puede ganarle en nada. _Tiene razón_. Deben ser silenciosos porque tienen prohibido jugar juntos – _aunque Neji siempre recalca medio enfadado y medio indignado que él_ _ **nunca**_ _juega_ – porque aun siendo familia, hay entre ellos una pared invisible que les impide tratarse como iguales, que les impide crear nexos tan cercanos y apreciarse. Una regla inservible que les dice que debe comportarse completamente distinto a como precisamente se comportan todos los días.

― ¿Por lo menos apagas una velita entonces? ―Hace la carita de cachorrito, que sabe es su arma secreta para que su primo le consienta todo. Y le da resultado, porque él con la cabeza, le dice que sí.

― ¡Espera, aún no la apagues! ―Hinata le quita de nuevo el plato al tiempo que Neji levanta las manos hacia arriba en un intento de pedir al cielo sabiduría para entenderla. Que coma el pastel, luego que no; que cante un canto, luego que no _(de acuerdo, esto técnicamente no debería contar pero él lo cuenta)_ ; que apague una vela, luego que no… aaaaggghhh ¿será cierto eso que escucha decir a los mayores? ¿Eso de que las mujeres están locas? ¿O el dicho es que tienen sus días en los que enloquecen? Como sea, el caso es que Hinata es mujer –pequeñita y todo, pero mujer al fin y al cabo – y al parecer sí está loca. O al menos indecisa. Y eso a él le enoja.

La mira de nuevo con su carita enfarrullada y nota que ella de nuevo ha prendido la vela y le acerca el plato.

―Debes pedir un deseo primero antes de apagarla― le va acercando el plato con cautela _¿acaso su Nii-san, siendo tan inteligente no sabía ya eso de antemano?_

De nuevo a Neji se le pasa su enojo y abre los ojos emocionado imaginando cuál de todas las cosas que quiere va a pedir en este cumpleaños. No pasa mucho antes de que decida qué es lo que quiere:

―Quiero tener mucho dinero para comprar mi propia casa y vivir solo. ―Y la mira esperando que ella se impresione con su ambicioso deseo.

Contrariamente ella se ríe. Niega con la cabecita mientras la otra manito protege la llama para que no se apague. ―Debe ser un deseo realista Nii-san.

―Es un deseo realista Hinata-sama. ―Se cruza de brazos y gira su cabecita por encima de su hombro izquierdo. _Indignadísimo._

―Eres un niño y los niños no ganan dinero. Ni viven solos ― ¡Ja! Hinata no cabe de la dicha: le ha podido rebatir algo y ella, en cierto modo, le ha ganado en una.

―Hablo de cuando sea mayor. ― Lo dice con tal seguridad que la niña no se entera que hasta ahora él viene a caer en cuenta que en efecto, su deseo, por lo pronto, no es posible.

―De todas maneras, todos los Hyuga viven en la mansión. Así seas grande tampoco podrías vivir solo. ― ¡ja! Sí señor, Hinata Hyuga no piensa dejarse quitar su pequeña victoria.

―Sería el primero. No existe una regla contra eso, ¿o sí? ―Por supuesto, al pequeño Neji tampoco le gusta perder.

―Pues no puedes desear algo a tan largo plazo tampoco― No es como si ella supiera las reglas de los deseos; pero es su último argumento para no dejarse ganar por completo y le hace pucheros, medio disgustada, porque al final resulta que no pudo ganarle.

―Bien. Supongo que debo desear otra cosa entonces… ―El mayor le concede el empate mientras gira su cabecita y sus ojos se tornan pensativos ― ¡Lo tengo! ― dice al cabo de un corto tiempo ―Quiero seguir siendo por siempre su amigo. Que sigamos siendo tan unidos como hasta ahora.

A la menor se le ilumina la carita, porque ese es realmente un buen deseo.

Y ambos soplan la velita porque ese resulta ser el deseo de ambos.

.

.

 _._

 _Neji Nii-san…_

Despierta de golpe, con su nombre en los labios y una sensación de nostalgia que le inunda el pecho. Ha tenido un sueño que empezó siendo lindo y terminó llenándola de tristeza.

… _No_ ; no es un sueño… es un recuerdo. Un recuerdo de una época feliz que vivió junto a su primo cuando eran niños y del cual se ha olvidado, hasta ahora.

Gira su cabeza y toma el calendario frente a su mesita de noche. Hay un círculo rojo encerrando ese día… _3 de Julio_ ; y aunque ella quisiera alegrarse y salir corriendo a abrazarlo, ya no puede. No porque sea físicamente imposible, porque de hecho lo tiene a escasos metros de distancia (hablando en idioma Shinobi, por supuesto); sino porque desde hace una semana que él regresó de misión y ya no es el mismo. Ahora es ajeno y distante. Ya no le pertenecen las miradas cálidas ni la compañía silenciosa y amena que él solía brindarle. _No son de nadie en realidad_ , pero a ella realmente le faltan; y siente que el vacío es más grande que cuando Naruto partió a entrenarse con Ero-Sennin sin siquiera dedicarle una sonrisa de despedida.

Ya su Nii-san no la busca en las mañanas para tomar el té de menta que ambos tanto disfrutan, ni la espera para que ambos entrenen juntos en el bosque que queda detrás de los territorios Hyuga. Ya no le sonríe sin motivo cuando sus pasos se encuentran en alguno de los corredores de la casa; ahora cuando por casualidad se tropiezan, él se inclina respetuosamente y esconde su mirada hasta que ella pasa de largo. Y eso le taladra más en el alma que la humillación de la vez que fue ignorada olímpicamente por el rubio Uzumaki después de haberle confesado frente a la aldea entera que lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a morir por él.

Esa vez soportó por meses las miradas de compasión o burla que le daba cada habitante de Konoha; y eso no se compara a soportar que ahora él no se digne a mirarla _. ¿Qué no se da cuenta que su indiferencia la hiere?_ Cómo si ella hubiera tenido la culpa de haberse enterado de esa manera que él la consideraba bonita. ¿Qué error tan grande cometió como para que ahora él no le dirija la palabra? Y entonces una sensación desconocida por ella se va apoderando de su pecho. **_¡Menudo tonto!_** Ella también piensa que él no es para nada feo, y no por eso lo trata con esa mortal apatía. Y ella tampoco es como si tuviera la culpa de haberlo escuchado hablando con su padre. Ahora, ¿él está enojado con ella por haberlo escuchado?, pues bien, ella puede enojarse también.

Se levanta de su cama como un resorte y se asea rápidamente –asegurándose de que en el proceso no se le pase el enojo–, se viste con una fina yucata de seda y se peina el cabello con los dedos antes de salir apresurada a ningún lado, pero con la certeza de que se lo va a encontrar de camino.

¡Bingo! Ahí lo ve, sentado frente al patio en el que de niño entrenaba con Hiashi. Está leyendo algún pergamino y ella se acerca intentando hacer ruido con sus pasos esta vez. El tiempo parece pasar entonces en cámara lenta y ella ve cómo mientras se acerca, él parece enfrascarse en su lectura. Queda de pie justo a sus espaldas y justo en ese momento él encuentra una palabra ilegible, porque entierra el rostro entre el papel, ocultándose por completo.

―Buen día Neji-san. ― Sigue ahí, de pie, esperando que su fortaleza no flaquee.

Se pone en pie, frente a ella y se inclina, haciendo caso a sus buenos modales que son intrínsecos en él. ―Hinata-sama― saluda suave y calmado, sin levantar los ojos hacia ella y solo espera que ella prosiga su camino.

Hinata clava las uñas en las palmas de sus manos – que aún permanecen en forma de puño- y reúne todo el coraje que le queda en el cuerpo― Neji-san, mírame. ― Se felicita por el tono serio e impersonal que usa para hablarle, perfecto para hacerle el reclamo por estarla tratando de esa manera tan fría.

A él le recorre un escalofrío en el cuerpo y levanta el rostro; y ella no está preparada para sentir todas las emociones que se le arremolinan en el pecho con una simple mirada de su Nii-san.

La mira en calma, a través de la pared invisible que dice que Bouke y Souke no pueden tratarse como iguales, ni crear nexos cercanos ni apreciarse. La mira con ese reverencial respeto que se supone debió haber usado desde que eran niños y ella se rompe y se derrumba por dentro; la ira se desvanece por completo y es reemplazada por unas inexplicables ganas de llorar.

 **…**

 _…"No se deje amedrentar por esos niños, usted es fuerte y puede vencerlos. Párese firme y demuéstreles lo valiosa que es; ya verá como salen corriendo asustados..."_

 _…"Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? déjeme limpiarle ese labio roto…"_

 _…" ¿Sabe? Algún día voy a ser más fuerte que su padre, y entonces yo voy a defenderla…"_

 _…" ¿Recuerda cuándo le dije tantas cosas hirientes en los exámenes chunin? Yo realmente no pienso así de usted, y en verdad me encuentro muy apenado por lo que hice. Si me lo permite, de hoy en adelante voy intentar compensarla…"_

 _"No creo que sea fuerte._ _ **¡Usted lo es!**_ _¿Cree que alguna vez he visto a alguien más recibir una paliza de Hiashi-sama y seguir sonriendo?_

 _…"Estoy completamente seguro de que podrá dominar el jutsu de los leones gemelos. ¿Cuándo va a entender lo fuerte que es?..."_

 ** _… A poco no es linda, ¿eh padre?…_**

 ** _…_**

Recuerdos que la golpean con fuerza; dándole de lleno en la cara, en el pecho, en el estómago, en todo el cuerpo, porque resulta que le duele todo cuándo se da cuenta que él siempre ha sido incondicional con ella, que siempre le ha cuidado los pasos y la ha impulsado para que no dependa de nadie. Fue el primero en creer en ella, el primero en preocuparse y es también el primero en verla bonita.

Y ella nunca si quiera notó ninguno de esos gestos…

Los minutos pasan y ambos siguen ahí, de pie, inmutables y mirándose a los ojos.

― tanjoubi omedetou ***** Nii-san. ― Dice al fin, después de que ya no soporta la culpa de seguirlo mirando ahí, a dos pasos de ella, pero sintiéndolo a kilómetros de distancia; en una voz que sale demasiado lánguida como para ser escuchada a mas de diez pasos. Las manos pican y el sigue escondiéndose tras la barrera del deber que su familia tiene para con la de ella; impidiendo que el correspondiente abrazo le llegue.

Y ella mentalmente solo desea un jutsu milagroso que le permita devolver el tiempo y volver a tenerlo tan cercano como siempre, como en aquel día del padre tan solo unas semanas atrás; o como cuando la ayudó a perfeccionar su jutsu hace unos años, o como cuando eran niños _…_

 _…como cuando eran niños…_

Y entonces se le ocurre que algo mucho más sencillo que un elaborado jutsu pueda ser su puente al pasado, y chispitas saltan en su pecho mientras le comunica:

―Te hice un pastel― Es mentira. Hasta él lo sabe, pero la sonrisa entre triste y conciliadora de Hinata le impide articular cualquier palabra. Un deja vu los envuelve y ambos inexplicablemente sonríen.

Ella le hace su carita de cachorro y él, completamente desconcertando ante esto, solo atina a cruzar los brazos y le da su mirada de: no hay manera en el mundo que usted me haga cantar.

 _._

Y aunque no es un hecho totalmente extraño verlos hablando amenamente, más de una persona hace caras cuando se da cuenta de que la hija mayor del líder del clan y el sobrio genio de la familia estén por la tarde de ese 3 de Julio cambiando el Jūken y el kaiten por unas bolsas de harina, huevos y sartenes. _Y eso a ellos no es como si les importe de a mucho._

El ambiente se calma y retornan a lo que siempre fueron ellos; con tal sensación de confianza que en un momento dado, ella le mancha la punta de la nariz con un toque de masa, y se ríe _._ ― _Vaya cliché_ ― piensa él, mientras, aún con la nariz impresentable; le quita el molde de las manos y lo lleva sobre su cabeza, aguantando las ganas de reír mientras la ve saltar en puntitas de pie intentando tomar el sartén para echarlo en el horno.

―De todas maneras, no te perdono que te hayas enojado con migo. No tenías derecho a ignorarme ―Dice ella horas más tarde, mientras degustan un pastel que sabe infinitamente mejor que el de hace once años.

―No estaba enojado. Diría más bien, avergonzado. Y no la ignoraba; solo… restablecí el respeto que le debo.

Hinata le frunce el ceño y lo mira fijamente. No es necesario que pregunte para que Neji sepa que ella no le entiende de qué habla.

Suelta un suspiro resignado y lo piensa un momento antes de continuar. ―Hinata-Sama, de alguna manera olvidé mi lugar en esta casa.

Ha bajado su mirada y el ambiente repentinamente se torna frío. _Demasiado_. Luego de una pausa él prosigue: ―Yo… poco a poco fui rebasando los límites que tengo permitidos cruzar; le hablé de igual a igual, osé acercarme a su presencia más de lo que cualquier miembro del bouke ha estado cerca de un souke, dejé que pisara los terrenos de la familia rama e incluso que con sus propias manos limpiara el sepulcro de mi padre. ― Traga grueso y voltea a mirarla antes de seguir pronunciando palabras que –sin que él lo sepa– van lastimando a su querida prima:

―Me referí acerca de usted de una manera que nunca podrá ser la adecuada. Y yo… yo lo siento…

Las últimas tres palabras son apenas un susurro y ella también pasa saliva, porque nunca esperó que su ridícula posición dentro del clan llegara a alcanzarlos a ambos.

 _"No Nii-san. No tu… no me alejes tu también…"_

―No volverá a pasar. Lo prometo. ― Posa una mano que parece muy grande sobre su pequeño hombro derecho. Los ojos son sinceros y parecen haberse desprendido por fin de un yugo que los mantenía anclados al piso. Hay un atisbo de sonrisa en los varoniles labios y de nuevo las cosas están bien…

Salvo que no lo están. No pueden estarlo si él promete alejarse de ella. No pueden estarlo si él promete que todas las cosas buenas y malas; todo por las que han pasado a través de tantos años, ya no volverá a pasar…

 ** _¡Pero yo si quiero que pase!; ¡que continúe pasando!_** Grita ella mentalmente y sabe que no puede decirlo en voz alta porque podría interpretarse de una manera terriblemente equivocada. Tiene que alivianar el ambiente, y hacerlo rápido, antes de que se termine de congelar el muro que él insiste en poner de por medio. Le habla entonces como si no hubiera escuchado ninguna de las frases que él le mencionó acerca del bouke y del souke y del clan y la sumisión ante ella y esas otras cosas que poco y nada le importan.

―Pues avergonzado o no; igual no te perdono. Yo también pienso que eres lindo y no ando por ahí rehuyéndote en cada esquina.

Es muy tarde para cuando Hinata se da cuenta de que ha dicho esto en voz alta, y entonces, solo entonces, entiende a la perfección el comportamiento de su Nii-san.

Él se atraganta con la torta y su cara adquiere un extraño color rojo, que Hinata pensaba, era únicamente inherente en ella. Y ella, claro, también trae su cara ardiendo.

―Y-yo… v-voy por agua…

―Hinata-sama, espere. Aquí mismo hay agua, mire ―Él la toma de la mano, porque quiere confirmar que lo que ha escuchado no es una cruel jugarreta de su cerebro; pero ella hábilmente se libera de su agarre y balbucea algo de que tiene que ver a Hanabi.

Y Neji la ve alejarse sabiendo muy bien que ahora la que irá por ahí escondiéndose, será ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***** **tanjoubi omedetou:** feliz cumpleaños en japonés. Quise ponerlo de esta manera para que sonara más formal (?)

 ** _Nota de autor_** : ¡hola de nuevo! Aquí está este capítulo. Prometí que daría continuación al fic si el primer capítulo era bien recibido y _¡oh!_ , no quepo en la dicha de ver que efectivamente, fue del gusto de mis amadísim s colegas amantes del Nejihina.

Estoy muy nerviosa por esta conti y espero que la idea les siga gustando. Bueno, no hay mucho que decir respecto al capítulo; solo que no me pude resistir a la idea de estos dos siendo niños y compartiendo. No hay mucha información al respecto, pero estoy completamente segura que así fueron las cosas antes de la muerte de Hizashi y el sello de Neji. Realmente me divertí imaginándome a los dos de pequeñitos, él tan serio y ella tan tierna, ambos con sus personalidades tan definidas, pero sin perder aún esa inocencia… (¿No son adorables?) ¡Por Dios, díganme que lo hice bien! n.n

Ahora, ya de grandes también estoy segura de que mantenían una relación tan cercana que se comportaban distinto entre ellos a como se comportaban con cualquier otra persona.


	3. BON ODORI

**cap 3 . Bon odori**

 **.**

 **.**

Han pasado dos semanas y la princesa del clan aún no anda con libertad por su propia casa. No usa el Byakugan porque sabe que se vería ridícula activando su doujutsu sin explicación alguna. No obstante, aún con disimulo agudiza su oído o se asoma por las esquinas antes de andar; y aún se acuesta temprano, sin tomar los alimentos junto a su padre y hermana, por temor a un incómodo encuentro con quien desde siempre ha sido su guardián.

Y es extraño que se esconda, porque, contrariamente a lo que parece, resulta que _si_ quiere verlo. Quiere verlo, porque hace falta más que una enorme vergüenza para que ella desee su ausencia; quiere verlo, solo que es un extraño capricho alojado en su mente el que le recalca que **_él_** , su Nii-san, debe ser quien la busque; porque al fin y al cabo, ella alguna vez tuvo el valor de buscarlo y espera que él de algún modo, devuelva el gesto.

 _Solo que no lo hace._

No lo hace y ella se angustia, se decepciona y se desespera. Se desespera y se entristece porque piensa que tal vez él no la extraña tanto como ella pensó que lo haría; así que para intentar pensar en otra cosa, se dispone a arreglar el altar para la fiesta de los difuntos que se celebrará en poco, _y como no_ , se ve a sí misma entonces –inconscientemente, por supuesto- recolectando flores, muy cerca de las casas de la familia rama.

Se empina como puede y se resigna con las flores más pequeñas que están al alcance de su mano; porque aunque ella quisiera obtener las que están en la copa del árbol, se abstiene porque _"A ver, Hinata, subir andando el tronco de un árbol para recolectar unas cuantas flores es un total y completo desperdicio de chacra"..._ ¡Sí! _,_ sabe de antemano que esto es lo que le dirá su padre (porque claro, en esa casa aunque casi nadie se ve nunca por ningún lado, todo el mundo siempre lo ve todo; y obvio es el líder supremo quien de una u otra manera se termina enterando, _en especial de lo que ella hace_ )

―Supongo que así está bien―. Se dice a si misma mientras toma los dos últimos retoños y se dirige a guardarlos en la cesta que tiene para tal fin, quedándose estática cuando la ve llena de las flores grandes y hermosas que vio instantes antes en la copa del árbol. Sabe quién ha sido y no sabe muy bien como sentirse al respecto. Es entonces que lo siente, a sus espaldas mirándola con cautela, expectante, casi como si le pidiera permiso para acercarse; y aunque ella quiere decirle mil cosas, solo toma su cesto y susurra un agradecimiento para girarse y tomar su camino.

.

.

(…)

Neji siente que debe decirle algo. Lleva dos semanas sintiendo que debe decirle algo, aunque fuera un _"buen día, Hinata-sama"_ o un _"no se preocupe, Hinata-sama; no he malinterpretado nada, he sabido notar que usted encuentra lindos hasta los pegotes de barro que siempre trae Hanabi en los pies"_ ; pero ahora ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y todo se ha vuelto irremediablemente raro. Y su plan de ayudarle a recolectar flores es un fiasco, así que más por inercia que por cualquier otra cosa, la sigue, mientras va poniendo a trabajar su brillante cerebro a ver si se le ocurre algo más para que ella ya no le siga huyendo.

Llegan al invernadero de la familia, y ella se pregunta qué hará quien la sigue; sorprendiéndose cuando nota que él entra con ella, al parecer dispuesto a ayudarle en su quehacer de elaborar moños con las flores.

 _¿Podría verse alguna situación más extraña?_... le gana incluso a la tarea de hornear un pastel…

Aun no se escucha ninguna palabra. Ella elabora algunos adornos y él la mira, para momentos después, él también hacer algunos y pasárselos esperando ella los apruebe. Ella los toma y los mira y ya no le sorprende que estén mejor hechos que los suyos. _Por supuesto que están perfectos…_ tan perfectos como su perfecto y desinteresado Nii-san… su Nii-san que la acompaña y hace moños de flores como si de afilar kunais se tratara, tan inmutable y en tanta paz, que ella realmente se pregunta si acaso el rojo que vio en su cara hace unos días, fue solo producto de su imaginación.

― ¿asistirá este año al Bon odori? *****

Ella levanta la vista sorprendida y confundida y él señala el vestido tradicional cuelga a un lado de la mesa.

―¿Porque no habría de ir? Tengo miles de invitaciones también este año. ―Y ella simplemente no puede evitar sonar desdeñosa en su respuesta. _Porque Neji debería saber que ella no tiene con quien ir_. Que nunca ha tenido con quien ir y que siempre se queda celebrando _sola_ en casa.

―En ese caso, espero estar tiempo para hacerle llegar una última petición.

Ella casi puede escuchar los bordes de los varoniles labios tirando hacia arriba y siente como él la mira de soslayo. Voltea a mirarlo y una sombra de culpa le nubla los ojos. _¿Y si acaso es él quien la invita?_ Todos saben que a esa reunión se lleva generalmente a una potencial pareja _¡oh kami-sama, tú simplemente no puedes ser tan cruel!_ Porque sí, es cierto que ella lo quiere y él le agrada en demasía, pero…

―¿Nii-san? ― Su voz se suaviza de golpe y lleva las manos a la altura de su corazón. _¿Qué palabras podría usar para decirle que aún mariposillas cosquillean levemente en su pecho cuando de Naruto se trata?_

―Descuide, princesa― agita los brazos negando con tal exageración que ella casi, casi se siente insultada ―No soy yo quien requiere su compañía, pero si aún está disponible… hay un rubio jinchuriki que quisiera estar a su lado ese día.

Neji agradece que el grito que a continuación se escucha sea tan agudo; porque puede fruncir a más no poder su cara y puede decirse a sí mismo que es por lo maltratado de sus tímpanos y no por la espinita en el pecho que le produce el verla saltando de alegría porque el ser menos astuto de la aldea cayó en cuenta que los intereses de la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga para con él, desde siempre, habían sido románticos.

―¡Dile que si, Nii-san!, ¡Dile que acepto!

―Hinata-sama, creo que él, esté donde esté, ya escuchó su respuesta

.

.

.

(…)

Hinata retuerce sus manos por enésima vez y camina mientras va mordiéndose el labio, pero Neji no lo nota porque va tras de ella, guardando la distancia, _como siempre debió haber sido_.

Neji ve su caminar nervioso y piensa que tal vez no irá olvidándola paulatinamente como alguna vez lo dijo; tal vez el olvido venga de forma abrupta; tal vez el olvido llegue no más al verlos de la mano, porque sabe que Naruto no dudará en tomarla, porque ¿Qué persona podría rechazar a la adorable criatura que camina delante suyo con pasitos cortos y presurosos, ataviada con las más finas sedas y esencias? Al verla así, nadie podría adivinar que esa menuda chiquilla puede ser mortalmente peligrosa si se lo propone.

Les toma poco tiempo llegar y aún menos tiempo divisar a la cita de esa noche. ¿Cómo es posible que un ninja - _¡que se supone que los ninjas son maestros del sigilo!_ \- vista de naranja fluorescente? ¡Aún más importante!: ¿Cómo es posible que no cambie su ropa para una cita formal? ¡Que Neji se lo recordó mil veces carajo! _¡Su primer cita formal, por Kami!_

A Hinata por lo visto no le importa, porque sonríe y se dirige casi saltando hacia donde se encuentra Naruto, deteniéndose a medio camino para echar un último vistazo a su primo, recibiendo de este, un asentimiento de cabeza, que ella interpreta como un "le deseo suerte, Hinata-Sama"; y aunque ella hubiera querido un apretón de manos y uno que otro consejo, se conforma con lo poco que él está dispuesto a darle y sigue su camino contenta, acercándose a esos ojos azules que tanto añora…

Neji los ve perderse y sabe que irán tonteando por el puesto de peces y por el de algodón de azúcar; hasta que exploten los fuegos artificiales. Porque, vamos, si no le hubiera echo esa sugerencia a Naruto, de seguro estarían a estas horas por el segundo plato de ramen y la cita hubiera terminado con un rubio de aliento apestoso frente a una avergonzada Hinata que a futuro recordará que su primer cita fue un fiasco, sin sonrojos, ni besos ni abrazos, ni pena, ni gloria... Y Neji se miente diciéndose a sí mismo que intervino en esa cita solo por ver contenta a su prima; porque no puede admitirse que realmente lo hace porque necesita verla lejos y ajena y así poder cortar de raíz lo que -muy a pesar suyo- crece y revolotea en su pecho cada que la ve, o la escucha, o tan siquiera la nombra…

―Konbanwa** Neji-kun― unos ojos almendrados llaman su atención y él entonces saluda sonriente y de manera respetuosa le brinda su antebrazo para ir de paseo, en dirección contraria hacia donde momentos antes miraba, alejándose, literal y figuradamente, de ella…

.

.

(…)

 _Las cosas con Naruto van de maravilla_ … en su mente.

La verdad es que cuando supo que asistiría al Bon odori con el más fuerte y revoltoso de todos los jinchurikis nunca se imaginó que al cabo de horas seguirían caminando en círculos sin intercambiar más palabras que el saludo y un escueto _"y… ¿Cómo estás?"_

Se percata de que Naruto siempre quiere decir algo, pero tan pronto abre la boca, parece arrepentirse y la cierra solo para sonreírle y seguir caminando. Las cosas nunca antes habían sido tan incomodas entre ellos y Hinata no sabe si eso es algo bueno o malo. Él la había citado para hablar, solo que ella no tiene idea sobre qué exactamente…

―Naruto…― lo llama suavemente, espera que la mire. No lo hace.

―Creo que deberíamos regresar. Luces algo incómodo. ― Y aunque espera que no se note, su desilusión simplemente se desborda en el tono de su voz

―Soy yo. ―Le dice con firmeza, mirándola a través de esos cielos tan azules que no dan paso mas que a la más franca confesión de su parte. ―No pienses ni por un segundo que nada de esto se deba a cualquier cosa que hayas hecho o dejado de hacer.

Se sostienen la mirada el uno al otro y Hinata presiente que su pobre corazón está a punto de ser despiadadamente fragmentado, destrozado, pulverizado...

―¿Te refieres a esta noche?, ¿Estas arrepentido de haberme invitado?

―Tal vez ―dice y hace de cuenta que no ve los ojos tristes frente a él. ―Y-yo… sé lo que sientes. Y al principio pensé ¡hey, eso es genial!, pero creo… creo que si me arriesgo a algo contigo, será con unas expectativas diferentes a las tuyas… y no es justo. Lo siento.

Quiere que se calle. Que deje de hablar, porque con cada palabra solo le está ahondando más la herida en su pecho. ― Y… ¿y tenías que preparar una cita para rechazarme? ― Enojada y confundida le reclama

―Y-yo creí que la feria y la gente lo harían menos difícil. Pensé que los fuegos artificiales lo harían incluso divertido…― su voz es un susurro y se da cuenta de lo estúpido que suena…

―Adiós, Naruto-kun. ―Los ojos al piso, porque ya no puede sostenerle la mirada.

―Me alegra que al menos no hayamos estropeado una amistad.

Ella se voltea, la incredulidad gritando en su rostro: ¡él ni siquiera la considera una amiga! Boquea y niega, y se prohíbe llorar, pero tiene que marcharse rápido, antes de llegue a quebrarse.

―Hinata ―la llama con remordimiento. Una mano alcanza su hombro

―No, Naruto-kun. ― Se retira suavemente ―Adiós― y en su mente agrega: _para siempre_ …

.

.

(…)

Afortunadamente nadie nota a la chica que corre hacia las colinas, alejándose de la celebración en la aldea. Va corriendo y obliga retroceder a las lágrimas que pungen en sus ojos. Corre mientras busca a quien desde siempre ha sido su apoyo y se repite a sí misma "eres fuerte, Hinata, eres fuerte". Respira hondo y siente que dos gotas se rebasan y caen. "Concéntrate, Hinata; eres fuerte, has salido de cosas mucho peores"

"eres fuerte" Se repite como un mantra y un rostro conocido llega a su mente, ¡es él quien siempre le repite lo mismo! y entonces comprende que él nunca se ha referido a su fortaleza física. _¡Oh Nii-san!_ Activa su línea sucesoria, para facilitar su tarea de rastreo y se sorprende cuando nota que está tan cerca suyo. Los separan un pequeño montículo de tierra y dos árboles, que son reducidos a nada, cuando ambos corren a encontrarse como si de una cita muy esperada se tratara.

Solo que una cita nunca podría ser entre tres personas: Neji aun lleva pendiendo en su antebrazo a la chica con quien lo vio saludarse al inicio de la noche.

 _¡Diablos! ¿Cómo no la notó antes?_

―Neji Nii-san yo debo volver a casa ahora. Solo quería informarte para que no me buscaras más tarde. ― Eficazmente logra ocultar la tristeza bajo un manto de amabilidad. Se despide entonces y espera no haberle arruinado la noche a su primo. Suficiente tiene con la mirada de odio que le brinda la mujer que se niega a separarse de él.

Y a todas estas ¿ _quién es esa y de donde ha salido?_ si quiere una oportunidad con él, debería empezar por dejar de estrangular su brazo…

―La acompaño entonces. ― Se ha librado de su agarre y ahora está a su lado. Coloca una palma en su espalda y suavemente le incita para que empiece a andar. ― Podemos pasar por tu casa en el camino― le dice a la chica que se ha quedado mirándolos unos pasos atrás.

La respuesta es un giro violento que por poco hace que el cabello violáceo les golpee la cara. Se aleja tan rápido que Hinata se siente mal por ella, _se identifica con ella,_ y de inmediato se arrepiente de haber buscado a Neji.

―Síguela. No arruines tu cita con ella por mi culpa ―lo mira casi suplicante porque sabe de antemano que él se negará a dejarla.

―No es mi cita. ―Dice serio ―pero me encargaré de disculparme con ella mañana.

―P-pero…

―¿Le parece bien si vemos desde aquí los fuegos artificiales antes de irnos a casa?

Ella asiente –de algún modo extraño él ejerce un raro control sobre ella- y ambos se sientan sobre la hierba, y así sobre las colinas tienen una vista privilegiada de los colores que explotan iluminando el cielo…

Por un momento se olvida de sus penas y se distrae con el espectáculo nocturno. Sonríe incluso cuando algunas de las formas o colores se le hacen realmente bellos. En un momento dado las luces forman un girasol y ella emocionada como una niña pequeña lo hala repetidamente de la manga y señala el cielo.

Él cabecea dos veces y se muerde la lengua para no decirle: "Hinata-sama, soy portador del Byakugan; créame, puedo ver claramente la imagen gigante en el cielo"; también se abstiene de decirle: "Hinata-sama, por enésima vez, NO. ME. GUSTAN. LOS. GIRASOLES…" _solo miro tanto esas benditas flores porque me hacen pensar en usted, porque así como ellos, yo no puedo evitar estar siguiendo siempre "un lugar soleado"…_ pero termina sonriendo y a ella por primera vez en la noche, le brillan los ojitos de alegría. Él casi blanquea los ojos cuando vuelve la vista al frente.

Aprieta un poco los labios y duda, pero se anima a si misma y se acerca a su primo que está sentado a un par de palmos de distancia de ella. Quedan tan cerca que las telas de sus ropas se rozan.

― ¿Acaso tiene frío? ― Es cierto que están en otoño, pero el clima aún es agradable

―U-un poco Nii-san. ― _¡No!_ La verdad no tiene frío, lo único que quería era estar cerca de él, sin explicación alguna. _¡¿Qué?, ¿no puede?!_

Él no dice nada, pero se quita la parte de arriba de su traje y se la pone sobre los hombros. Se queda con su camisilla sin mangas y sigue mirando el cielo sin percatarse que a Hinata al parecer le interesan más sus brazos que los fuegos artificiales.

.

.

(…)

Hinata siente que él la cubre con sus ropas y su exquisito aroma la invade casi al punto de marearla de gusto. Esconde la cara en la prenda y aspira profundamente, con los ojos cerrados y sonríe… Y entonces recuerda quien es él, y quien es ella, y azorada lo mira rápidamente esperando que no haya notado ese detalle.

No lo ha hecho. Sigue distraído mirando el cielo y ella agradece en silencio y se pregunta si en serio no tiene frío. Por lo menos sus brazos parecen cálidos… las luces destellando a distancia le iluminan el rostro y ella eleva su mirada un poco, aprovechando para estudiarlo, mientras su atención está centrada en otro punto.

Llega a la conclusión de que su apariencia es completamente contradictoria. Es como si dos artistas diferentes hubiesen estado en guerra cuando él fue creado. La fuerza en su estructura ósea contrasta con la suave apariencia de sus labios. Se ven inofensivos e invitadores comparados con la rudeza de sus rasgos y lo ancho de su espalda.

Su cabello, fiel copia a todos los de la familia, por alguna razón resalta y la invita a perderse en sus largas hebras. Su personalidad suele cambiar entre incitador y cruelmente indiferente, confundiéndola en su habilidad para discernir entre lo frío y lo caliente. Su postura casual está en guerra con la fiereza que ha visto en sus ojos. Es incomprensible que sea tan idéntico a todos en su familia, pero al tiempo…

 _…"Yo también creo que eres lindo, Nii-san"…_ Si era honesta consigo misma, "lindo" no era el adjetivo correcto…

Su cabeza cae sobre los hombros de su primo y siente como él se tensa ante el contacto pero no le reprocha nada. No la cobija bajo su brazo pero tampoco se aleja, así que se quedan en esa posición hasta que todo termina y el cielo de nuevo retoma a su color oscuro. El bullicio cesa y de a poco el murmullo de la naturaleza empieza a hacerse presente. Ambos temen romper el contacto, así que continúan sentados, mirando la nada, indecisos sobre qué hacer a continuación

Él es el primero en moverse; gira su cabeza hacia abajo y la ve, con su rostro hacia arriba, mirándolo, de modo que sus caras quedan demasiado cerca, el ambiente se torna demasiado íntimo y ambos saben que las cosas podrían tomar un rumbo equivocado pero al tiempo no quieren detenerse… como dos astros celestes, se van atrayendo, ella se muerde suavemente el labio inferior y él traga saliva, lleva dos dedos a la mejilla femenina y con el dorso de los mismos, repasa una y otra vez sobre la piel de porcelana. Sus dedos se acercan al borde de un ojo y ve un imperceptible rastro de rímel que se ha corrido producto del llanto. La limpia y rompe el encanto con un suave beso en la frente.

― ¿Nos vamos?

.

.

.

.

.

 *** Bon odori:** celebración japonesa para celebrar el día de los difuntos (algo así como el día de los muertos en México) en el que el alma de los seres queridos viene de visita. Y en efecto, una de las finalidades de asistir al dichoso baile es encontrar pareja. Se supone que se celebra entre el 13 y el 16 de Agosto.

** **Konbanwa:** buenas noches

 **Nota de autor:** bien, este mes no hubo ningún concurso pero igual hay conti (yeeeeeiiii) Ahora,

¿Neji haciendo de celestino entre Naruto y Hinata? Sí. Eso ya lo vimos, es tan jodídamente noble… (me dio mucha risa imaginármelo al estilo Naruto SD diciéndole a Naruto que hacer en su cita para que todo le salga bien a Hinata XD)

¿Naruto rechazando tan de plano a Hinata? Sí. No supero el hecho de que en la cuarta guerra, Naruto le haya dicho a Minato que Sakura era su novia (¡¿WDF Uzumaki?!)

¿Quién es la que anda con Neji? ¡Nadie! (ay que mala) es una chica al azar que Neji invita nada mas por no quedar desocupado toda la noche mientras espera que Hinata y Naruto terminen su cita.

Ah! Y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de usar los fuegos artificiales ni la metáfora de "el girasol y el lugar soleado", por aquello de los nombres de ambos… ¿Qué tal quedó?


	4. HALLOWEEN

**capitulo 4. Halloween.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los fuegos artificiales se apagan y con ellos el momentáneo buen ánimo de Hinata. Su guardián le ha dicho que es hora de volver a casa y entonces emprenden el viaje en tal mutismo que ella simplemente se va sintiendo cada vez mas sola con cada paso en el camino. Tanto, que ha volteado dos veces para cerciorarse que hay alguien detrás suyo.

Y él siempre está ahí.

Va caminando callado, y aunque él piensa que ella no lo nota, su abatimiento tamibén es palpable. Es Neji, su primo, su protector, la persona que quiso armarle una cita para alegrarle esa noche y solo lolgró verla mas infeliz de lo que la había visto en mucho tiempo. Y para su mayor infortunio, no puede consolarla, porque las normas de la familia lo prohiben y porque francamente él no se siente tan bueno para estas cosas. Él suspira y en la soledad de su conciencia admite que más que nada es esto último lo que le impide acercase a ella.

Siguen caminando y su sentido de culpa es más grande que las reglas de la familia y su limitada inteligencia emocional, por lo que se acerca y sin una mejor idea, le pone sobre los hombros su haori ***** oscuro: quizas no pueda cobijar el frío en su corazón, pero por lo menos hará algo con el frío de sus brazos. La prenda en ella se ve tan grande que cualquiera pensaría que vestida así, con una fina yucata de seda a conjunto con una enorme chaquetilla informal de hombre; se ve ridícula.

 _… él piensa que se ve hermosa…_

Aprieta los puños medio enojado: el que ella le haga, lo que quiera que le haga, aún sin proponérselo, es mala, muy mala señal para él.

Su incomodidad se desvanece cuando ella gira la cabeza y lo ve con sus enormes ojos brillantes y le sonríe. Hinata se detiene y espera que Neji la alcance para que juntos, caminando lado a lado, lleguen hasta la mansión, para al fin poder descansar y olvidar este largo día. Y sin necesidad de palabras, él obedece y la acompaña, porque le es difícil sobreponerse a su mágico poder hipnótico, y entonces algo resignado, le ofrece elegantemente su antebrazo, para que ella se cuelgue de allí; porque él sabe que le encanta hacerlo.

 _¿O tal vez no?_

Neji ve con sorpresa como ella rechaza su oferta y en cambio se abraza a su cintura y se refriega varias veces contra su torso, como un gatito perezoso que encuentra un lugar cómodo para acicalarse. Él se alegra y se confunde, y pasa un brazo sobre ella. La cobija también con el otro y la siente tan menuda entre sus brazos que tiene que apretarla para sentir que en serio está ahí.

Y el último trecho lo caminan con ella hundiendo por completo el rostro entre las ropas de Neji y con él guiandola, porque aunque él no le ve el rostro directamente, sabe que ha cerrado los ojos y casi, casi siente que sonríe. Neji rememora la vez que, siendo niños, ella perdió la vista porque él la forzó demasiado en los entrenamientos. Esa vez ella lo sorprendió con la autosuficencia y entereza con las que sobrellevó la situación, aunque recuerda que se desanimó un poquito porque le hubiera gustado haberle servido un poco más de ayuda. Ahora, ella confía de tal manera, que cierra los ojos y camina con paso firme, solo porque lo tiene como soporte, a su lado. Él no puede evitar que el pecho se le infle y sus labios se curven hacia arriba.

—Hinata-sama, hemos llegado. — Los dos se encuentran de pie frente a las imponentes puertas de roble que marcan el inicio a uno de los territorios más tradicionales de toda Konoha.

—Lo sé, Nii-san. —

Ella sabe que han llegado, pero sigue ahí, abrazada a su guardián, hundida en su ropa y llenando sus fosas nasales con el aroma de madera y tierra mojada que tiene su primo. Ese aroma es realmente un poderoso analgésico, ¿o lo es su abrazo? ¿o su compañía? No lo sabe, quizas es todo junto, lo único que ella sabe es que quiere seguir allí, a su lado, porque no mas sentrlo cerca, hace que desaparezcan como por arte de magia todas las ganas de llorar.

Pero la separacion es inevitable, ambos avanzan y ella nota que él duda en acompañarla hasta el ala de la familia principal. No que no la conozca, o que no le esté permitido (de hecho es el único miembro del Bouke libre de ir y venir por esos lares sin que nadie se lo cuestione); pero sería la primera vez que él se acerque tanto a la habitación de la princesa heredera.

—Nii-san, yo…

—¿Quiere que la acompañe?

Ella levanta el rostro sonrosada, admirada de que él la entienda sin que ella diga nada, a pesar de que él suele hacer esto.

—Hai

Le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza y por segunda vez en la noche, Neji reniega que ella lo haga doblegarse tan fácilmente; porque una cosa es caminar al lado suyo y abrazarla - _que se supone, no es la labor de un guardián-_ ; pero otra muy distinta es llevarla hasta la puerta misma de sus aposentos, que puede ser con muy buena intención, pero donde Hiashi-sama se entere…

Por suerte la habitación queda cerca, y un incómodo Hyuga encuentra alivio cuando ella le comunica que han llegado.

—Hasta mañana Nii-san.

—Que descanse, Hinata-sama.

Ella intenta cerrar la puerta corrediza pero unos dedos grandes y fuertes se interponen.

—¿Nii-san?

—Hinata-sama, yo… debo pedirle que me disculpe

—¿Eh? — Una Hinata que no entiende y un Neji la mira con ojos apenados que ella no recuerda haberle visto antes

—Yo… debo decirle… que todo lo de hoy fue solamente culpa mía. Fui yo quién presionó a Naruto para que la invitara a la celebracion de esta noche, y yo… lo lamento. Nunca creí que fuera a terminar así, y en serio nunca fue mi intención que las cosas terminaran mal entre ustedes dos, yo solo… solo se que definitivamente no debí inmiscuirme. Le pido me perdone.

Aun lleva los ojos anclados al piso y tiene la intención de inclinarse ante ella, pero es detenido tan pronto como ella adivina sus intenciones. Dos pequeñas manos se posan su pecho y lo hacen retroceder hasta dejarlo completamente erguido.

El levanta la mirada y sus ojos tristes se conectan con los ojos enternecidos de ella. Tienen el brillo de lágrimas retenidas, pero está sonriéndo y él la conoce muy bien, por lo que sabe que no está ni triste, ni enojada.

 _¿Cómo puede no estarlo?_

Ella niega y traga saliva antes de aclararle sus dudas.

—Era inevitable. Tarde o temprano tendría que aceptar la realidad. Y aunque yo ya sabía de antemano sobre los sentimientos de Naruto-Kun, eso no evitó que al final doliera. Y yo solo estoy agradecida contigo por hacer que pueda asimilar todo esto mucho más fácil.

¿Agradecida?

—¡Espere! ¿Usted sabía de antemano que él?… — el genio enmudeció buscando una forma de decirlo con delicadeza…

—Me iba a rechazar. Si. — Ella sonríe aunque la voz se le quiebra

—¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué?...

—Necesitaba cortarlo de raíz. Necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios. Eso o verlo de la mano con alguien más. Solo así podría cerrar el capítulo y pasar la hoja.

El la ve limpiarse con disimulo dos gotitas saladas y sonreír apenada. Y aunque la admira, no logra entenderla, y tampoco logra sentirse bien consigo mismo…

—De todas maneras, le pido me perdone.

—¿Perdón? ¿Exactamente por qué debería perdonarte? — Ella se cruza de brazos y lo mira altiva.

Él se confunde y antes que responda, ella le interrumpe.

—¿Por provocar que Naruto-kun fuera honesto conmigo y me dijera la verdad de que solo me ve como amiga?

—Esto…

—¿O por hacer que una de mis festividades favoritas incluya ahora el recuerdo de un corazón roto?

—¡Demo, Hinat!…

—¿O por dejar que tu amiguita me mire como si le hubiera matado a su cachorro?

—¿Qué? ¿de que está habl…?

—¿O por quedarte conmigo siempre?

…

—¿O por apoyarme siempre en las buenas y en las malas?

—Hinata-Sama…

—¿O por ser la única persona que se preocupa por mí? Se han acercado. Ella se arremolina entre sus brazos y el descansa el mentón sobre su cabeza.

—No diga eso… todos en el clan y muchas de las personas en la aldea la apreciamos de veras.

¡Y usted lo sabe!

—Pero tú eres quien me lo demuestra.

—Tengo la envidiable ventaja de tenerla cerca todo el tiempo. — Sin darse cuenta, Neji le está acriciando la espalda.

Y ella mira hacia arriba, hacia los ojos plateados que tanto le gustan, él la mira de vuelta y nota el tono ligeramente rosáceo de sus mejillas; como si la inesperada confesión recién escuchada la hubiera afectado del mismo modo en que ella lo afecta. Ella quiere escuchar más y él lo sabe. Él le sonríe y la repasa con la mirada desde el flequillo hasta la punta del mentón.

No dice nada.

No dice nada porque no es el momento, no es el lugar ni la hora es la indicada. No dice nada, pero sabe que tarde que temprano lo hará. Es solo cuestión de tiempo. La separa suavemente y retorna el encanto que sintieron antes mientras veían los fuegos artificiales. De nuevo se miran a los ojos y de nuevo un lazo invisible los va acercando.

Él se mueve lento.

Demasiado

Está tanteando el camino. Lleva una mano a su mejilla.

Y se sigue acercando.

Ella tiene los ojos mas abiertos de lo que alguna vez los ha tenido en la vida y en algún lugar de su mente se pregunta si de veras está pasando lo que parece que está pasando.

Y antes de que coordine algún otro pensamiento, él ya está frente a ella y por inercia sus ojos se cierran.

Y lo siente.

Su propio corazón latiendo inexplicablemente demasiado rápido y unos labios que se posan sobre la comisura de sus labios.

—Que descanse Hinata-sama.

Y antes de que abra sus ojos, siente como él desaparece en una nube de humo; y entonces, aún con los ojos cerrados, lleva la punta de sus dedos a la humedad de sus labios y comprueba que fue real.

Ese casi beso, ha sido real.

El sudor en sus manos es real.

 _El golpeteo en su pecho, es real…_

….

…

..

.

.

Su casi beso fue a finales de Agosto; ya están a mediados de Octubre y él aún no se anima a decirle nada. Entre entrenamientos, misiones, clases y tareas, ha sido difícil poder coincidir en algún lugar con suficiente tiempo y sin demasiada gente alrededor; solo han tenido algunos encuentros fugaces en alguna reunión del clan o algún encontronazo por los pasillos; en los cuales él solo se limita a saludarla afable y ella se limita a sonreírle. Él sabe que es la clase de sonrisa que hace una mujer cuando quiere que un hombre se acerque y le hable. No sabe por qué no lo ha hecho… siempre que reúne el valor para hablarle, él mismo se detiene.

 _Neji Hyuga solía ser confiado…_

 _Hasta su casi beso con ella…_

Una actitud no muy propia de él; por lo que se ha dado plazo hasta el día de hoy. Porque hoy regresa de misión y sabe que tiene que hablarle antes de que alguien más lo haga. Le sorprende que aún nadie haya intentado nada con ella, pero sabe que si él no lo hace, alguien más lo hará. _Una chica como ella no suele estar disponible por mucho._ Así que después de presentarse ante el hokage y asearse, se dirige a su habitación y la espera.

Está vestido completamente de negro. Le han dicho que se ve bien vestido de negro. _Espera que ella también lo crea_

Al poco tiempo ella llega y él la saluda con un "hola"; ella le responde y un sutil cambio de color se nota en su piel.

A él le gusta eso.

Le pregunta por su día, por su equipo, por sus avances con los entrenamientos, le pregunta por cosas que no le interesa saber en ese preciso momento, porque solo hay una respuesta que le interesa. De la manera más casual le pregunta si le gustaría hacer algo mas tarde.

La sonrisa de Hinata desaparece de a poco y Neji se maldice internamente por no haber esperado mas tiempo, porque solo ha pasado mes y medio desde lo de Naruto, porque en primer lugar nunca debió haberle dicho nada, porque…

—No puedo, lo siento…

Oh Dios, lo ha confirmado; no puede salir con él y el aire se va volviendo pesado. Él encuentra un millón de razones por las que ella no acepta y cada una es peor que la otra. Él solo quiere largarse de ahí para no seguir quedando como idiota y llevarse con él la inseguridad recien descubierta que no sabía que existía.

Ella lleva las manos a su corazón y él siente que es la armadura que ella ha puesto a su alrededor para que él no se acerque.

—Tengo una misión corta y no estaré en konoha por dos semanas.

Ella lleva la mirada un poco triste y él asiente con la cabeza.

—Pero no tengo planeado nada que hacer cuando llegue. Podríamos hacer algo entonces…— Aún tiene sus manos en el pecho, pero la armadura que él veía ya no existe. —¿El martes después de que llegue tal vez?

—Dos semanas están bien— le responde y no se preocupa por esconder su sonrisa. Se siente como una cita.

—En dos semanas entonces…

Se despiden y el logra ver la emocion en los ojos ajenos

¡Ella está emocionada!

….

…

..

.

.

—¡Hey, Neji-Niisan! ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Una Hanabi sospechosamente alegre se asoma a la puerta de su habitación. Por supuesto, no ha esperado a que él le abra la puerta.

—Hanabi-sama ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Ella rueda los ojos antes de volverle a hablar —Necesito. Que. Vengas. Un. momento.

Él también tuerce los ojos hacia el techo mientras suspira y la sigue con aire de desgano. A veces quisera hacer renacer su odio por la devoción que el bouke le debe al souke.

—¿Y bien?

Han llegado a una sala en donde hay tres trajes completamente extraños que él no nota, porque solo se da cuenta de que _ella_ también está allí, _¡llegó antes de lo esperado!_ , y está ahí de pie, algo indecisa sobre como saludarlo. No hay tiempo de ello; Hanabi los toma de las manos y ninguno de los dos mayores comprende por qué ella se encuentra tan feliz.

—Este año nos vestiremos como cosplayers. Seremos los personajes de la serie de la luna. ¿La han visto?

Por supuesto nadie más sabe de qué habla, por lo que ella les explica:

—Onee-sama será la princesa Serenity, Neji-Kun será Tuxedo mask y yo seré la pequeña Rini. ¡Haremos cosplay grupal! ¡JA!, ¡seremos sensación en toda Konoha! La pequeña castaña aplaude contenta y Neji medio va entendiendo de qué se trata, por lo que se apresura en negarse rortundamente

—Usted ha tenido demasiado tiempo libre, Hanabi-sama. Por mi parte, yo no puedo decir lo mismo, así que con su permiso, iré a realizar cualquier labor que resulte más productiva que vestirme como personaje de televisión. — Su vena en la frente es completamente visible hasta que gira y se dirige firmemente a la puerta de salida

¡Diablos, que esa niña no siente respeto por nadie!

—Aaaggghhhh debí saber que no podía contar contigo… ¡eres tan amargado!... — el tono de fastidio es palpable— Por lo menos sé que cuento contigo, ¿verdad que si Onee-sama? ¡Lo prometiste!

Neji se detiene abruptamente ante la frase.

—Hanabi-sama, su hermana es la futura lider del clan, no puede hacerla desfilar por la aldea, vestida de esa manera. — _"¡Más importante aún: tenemos una cita pendiente!"_

—Promesa es promesa— La menor cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y Neji mira desconcertado hacia una y luego hacia la otra — ¡Hinata-sama, dígame que no piensa seguirle el juego!

Ella se encoge de hombros y él sabe que la ha perdido por completo.

—Y-yo… creo que será divertido—… ella está jugando con las puntas de su sdedos índices y él la encuentra adorable. Cae en cuenta que nunca han disfrutado un halloween como cualquier niño de la aldea, y que por primera vez los ninjas podrán darse un respiro, ya que están en tiempos de paz…

Él sabe que se arrepentirá de decirlo, pero…

—Hanabi-sama, páseme ese traje…

….

…

..

Por su puesto, solo lo ha hecho porque es su deber para con la familia, proteger a sus primas menores, lo que incluye acompañarlas a sol y sombra, aunque esto signifique perder su dignidad en el trayecto. Se miente a sí mismo antes de mirarse al espejo vestido con frac y sombrero de copa y salir de la mansión en medio de dos hermosas jovencitas curiosamente vestidas de ángeles, o princesas, o al menos eso parecían… _al menos a él eso le parece._

Y tal vez sea el verlas tan alegres, o el hecho de que al parecer todos en la aldea se han puesto de acuerdo para hacer el ridículo ese día, o tal vez sea el hecho de que el antifaz que lleva –por extraño que parezca–, logra ocultar su identidad a la perfección; pero el hecho es que poco a poco la sensacion de incomodidad va cediendo y va entrando en confianza, y se ve haciendo cosas que nunca estuvieron contempladas dentro de su estricto comportamiento, como posar y sonreír para una foto junto a personas completamente extrañas, o sacar de la nada una rosa y regalársela a una chiquilla que le halaba la capa emocionada. El caso es que se está divirtiendo y lo que mas le agrada es la sonrisa que logra sacarle a Hinata con cada cosa que se le ocurre (si, solo están él y Hinata, porque Hanabi los ha dejado botados tan pronto ha divisado su grupo de amigos) y sin darse cuenta el tiempo se les va volando y se ha hecho demasiado tarde para siquiera invitarle a comer un rollo de canela. Y regresan a casa en medio de risas y repasos de pequeñas anéctodas de lo que han pasado en la noche, y no se ponen de acuerdo si lo mas gracioso fue ver a varias personas imitando sus vestimentas shinobi o que más de uno hubiera asumido que en realidad eran pareja.

(…)

.

.

Llegan a su casa y ambos se despiden con una reverencia a medias y ella se retira andando algo más rápido que de costumbre, porque no sabe mas a donde ir con ese sentimiento que le asusta y la emociona a partes iguales. Porque antes era fácil, porque antes había otra persona y ella sabía que estaba bien verlo de lejos y conformarse con saber que nunca sería para ella y dejar que los nervios la noquearan cuando lo tenía cerca. Pero ahora… ahora ya no es fácil. Ahora simplemente no puede mantenerse lejos, ahora sabe que no se conforma con pensar que las señales que le manda son equivocadas, ahora no se deja llevar por los nervios y deja que su presencia la inunde… porque él es como el agua, que llena todos los espacios, incluso los que antes eran de alguien más… Ahora simplemente no sabe que hacer, porque no quiere sentir de nuevo su corazón en pedazos, y sabe que está en gran riesgo de permitir que eso pase.

Y sin darse cuenta ha entrado en su cuarto, con el pensamiento aún en otro lado, con otro alguien, y allí, en la soledad de su cuarto, y mientras las voces y ruidos de los niños a lo lejos se desvanecen, cuando cae en cuenta que increiblemente sus mejillas siguen doliendo de tanto sonreír; es ahí cuando Hinata toma la foto que le han tomado esa noche. Es la foto de ella junto a un hombre elegantemente vestido e increíblemente agradable. ¿Quién habría pensado que su Nii-san se vería tan bien vestido de esa manera? ¿Y quien habría pensado que podría reírse tanto estando en su compañía? ¿Y quien habría pensado que unas conocidas cosquillas volvían a florecer en su vientre cada que él le tomaba la mano y las personas les decían lo bien que se veían juntos?

Y sin darse cuenta está sonriéndo de nuevo, mientras acerca la foto a su pecho, y entonces susurra a la nada…

¿Y por qué no?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* **Haori:** parte superior de la vestimenta japonesa, es como una especie de bata que se usa sobre el kimono… algo así…

¡sii!, en Japón también celebran en Halloween igualitico a como lo hacemos aquí en occidente.

 **Nota de autor:** antes que nada, pido disculpas por la manera en que hice quedar a Naruto como un cretino en el capítulo anterior ¡nunca, jamás fue esa la intención! ¡Es Naruto, por Dios!, él nunca haría nada que pudiera lastimar a alguien. Solo es atolondrado y sin cinco de tacto, por eso intenté que la decepción fuera lo más rápido posible, y bueno, según mi criterio, es lo que él haría: ser lo más honesto posible y buscar la forma de que no duela tanto… creo que fallé en esto. (De nuevo, sorry)

Ahora: siento haber incluido aquel detalle del cosplay, pero entenderán que con SOFA encima… me fue inevitable. ¡Mierda!, eso de que él con su identidad protegida se transforma es casi que una anécdota personal (oh si… alguna vez fui con un chico exageradamente antisocial, usando máscara, claro, a un evento de cosplay y él allí se extrovertió por completo; no paré de reir en toda la tarde); además, que hicieran cosplay de pareja al final resultó de provecho, ya que es precisamente por eso que Hina al final se pregunta ¿y por qué no?...

Sé que es tal vez muy pronto para que ella deje de sentir lo que siente por Naruto y empiece a sentir algo por Neji, pero recuerden que tan solo tiene 16 años, y uno a esa edad (o por lo menos me pasaba) suele curar más rápido las heridas del corazón. A parte, como lo dijo Hinata: ya puso punto final y se propuso a pasar la hoja, obvio, tiene miedo ¡es normal! ¿no?

¿el beso? No hubo beso. Neji tuvo toda la intención de hacerlo, pero a última hora creyó que no era buena idea y le dio un beso en la mejilla que resultó ser un besito esquinero (te pasas de respetuoso, Neji)


	5. SAISHO NO KISU

**Capitulo 5. Saisho no Kisu.**

 **.**

 **.**

Deja suavemente la foto en la mesita junto a su cama, y justo antes de que cambie su ropa por la de dormir, una pequeña ave golpea en su ventana. Es un halcón de reducido tamaño, el cual reconoce como una de las invocaciones de Neji: la que él usa cuando quiere pasar desapercibido. Lleva un papel enrollado en su pico y ella no se priva de sonreír cuando lee el mensaje:

 _"La espero mañana en la noche, frente a la plaza central de Konoha. ¿Está bien a las siete?"_

Hinata se muerde el labio y busca la pluma para mandar la muy ansiada contestación.

 _"si"_

Y la misiva le llega al hombre que se encuentra al otro lado de la mansión y al que ni siquiera le importa la escueta respuesta cuando él se ha matado escogiendo las palabras precisas para que no se note su ansiedad, ni suene horriblemente apático, ni suene como si la estuviera llevando a una misión, ni… ¿Qué importa? Lo único que importa es que ella ha dicho que sí.

 _Sí, sí, sí…_

Como si no conociera más palabras… pero ¿qué más da si no las conoce?, esa es la única que necesita.

"si, Nii-san; si quiero"…

Ja.

Deshace su invocación y no se atreve a enviarla de nuevo con sus deseos de buenas noches, porque ese _"sí"_ es lo último que quiere tener en su mente antes de irse a dormir.

(…)

.

.

―Iré a cenar con Kiba-Kun y Shino-Kun esta noche…

Le avisa a su padre más por responsabilidad con ella misma que otra cosa. Su padre la escucha, y aunque le da el asentimiento con la mirada, no pronuncia palabra. Está evaluando a Hanabi y por ahora es todo lo que le importa. Y eso está bien, porque aunque él a su manera ha cambiado, ella también lo ha hecho: ya no anhela fervientemente ser su mayor prioridad…

Un nuevo mensaje llega –de nuevo sin que nadie lo note– le dice que ha salido temprano de su entrenamiento y que espera por ella. Son apenas las 18:30, pero a ella no le sorprende, y entonces, intentando que su afán no se note, sale hacia la plaza del pueblo.

(…)

.

.

Le ha dicho que espera por ella. Ahora da vueltas y piensa que hubiera sido mejor ir a recogerla. _Oh si, por supuesto Neji_ ; ¡¿pero qué carajos le pasa?! No hay cosa creíble en el mundo que hubiera podido haberle dicho a Hiashi-sama para que los dejara salir juntos.

Llena lentamente de aire los pulmones e intenta calmarse. A todas estas _¿por qué está nervioso?..._ no es como si fuera la gran cosa, es solo una invitación a comer o lo que sea…

¡Mentiroso!

Es la última mentira que se permite. Lo admite: está nervioso porque ese día le dirá sus sentimientos. Y punto. Porque Neji Hyuga no es ningún cobarde. Porque ser cobarde es algo que no se permiten los hombres, ni los shinobis, _ni los enamorados…_ Porque si quiere ser algo en su vida, al menos una historia, al menos un recuerdo, debe empezar por intentarlo.

Y entonces la ve llegar.

Quiere caminar en zancadas a encontrarla, pero no sabe si ella quiere que lo haga. Tampoco sabe que le dirá cuando la tenga en frente. Quizás deba disculparse por casi haberla besado. Una pequeña parte de él se siente mal por haberlo hecho. La mayor parte de él quiere besarla por completo.

Ella agita una manito desde la distancia y él se pregunta si acaso ella gusta de su sonrisa tanto como él ama la sonrisa de ella.

Se encuentran a medio camino y besa rápidamente su mejilla. Le pregunta si quiere tomar algo primero y ella asiente. A pesar de ser habitantes de Konoha, no saben muy bien de sitios para pasar el rato, así que van dando vueltas a ver qué lugar les llama la atención. Él señala un sitio donde venden todo tipo de cafés y hay alguien tocando música suave, pero ella está distraída mirando hacia un nuevo teatro que exhibe una película vieja que ella siempre quiso ver…

No hay mucho que hablar, él también se siente atraído por la película de samuráis, y si no es muy tarde cuando termine, quizás podrá invitarla a un sitio en donde pueda por fin hablarle con sinceridad. Así que compran los boletos de entrada y él le pide que se adelante mientras compra algo para comer mientras estén mirando la gran pantalla.

Simplemente nunca contó con que en el mismo sitio se encontraría su primer obstáculo de la noche

(…)

.

.

Hinata ha ingresado y se ha quedado de pié, barriendo el lugar con la mirada, intentando ubicar sus asientos, cuando de repente una imagen la congela por completo. Porque allí, a escasos metros de ella, están un hombre de azules ojos, piel bronceada y cabello de oro junto a una preciosa joven de ojos jades y cabello rosa. Él esconde infructuosamente un atado de flores tras su espalda y ella le encaja un codazo en las costillas, producto quizás de algún comentario tonto que el rubio le ha hecho. Solo que esta vez ella no luce incómoda ni mucho menos enfadada. Luce tímida, feliz, radiante…

Para nadie es un secreto que los dos compañeros del equipo siete se han acercado, después de que en una peligrosa misión, Naruto por un pequeño instante pareció haber perdido la vida y Sakura tuvo que drenar todo su chacra para poder salvarlo. Fue una misión legendaria, en la que desarrollaron jutsus imposibles y evolucionaron a niveles que la mayoría de ninjas solo era capaz de soñar. Habían regresado siendo prácticamente semi-dioses, y el resto de humanos simplemente se limitaba a verlos, maravillados de que seres tan magníficos fueran habitantes de Konoha.

Se da cuenta que simplemente nunca fue su destino estar al lado de Naruto. Y ahora, eso está bien. Mentalmente les desea lo mejor. A ambos.

― Si usted lo desea podemos irnos ahora mismo.

Neji llega a su lado, sosteniendo un tazón de palomitas y dos sodas; y lo echaría todo a la basura con tan solo una palabra que brotara de sus labios.

―¿No crees que Sakura-san es asombrosa? ― Se limita a responder su comentario con otra pregunta que nada tenía que ver. Su tono de voz y su expresión sin embargo no denotan incomodidad alguna. Pregunta por quién en algún tiempo consideró su rival en el amor, pero no con amargura; es solo genuina admiración. Al hombre no le pasa desapercibido el hecho de que la presencia de Naruto ya ni siquiera le agita la punta de las pestañas.

Al ver que su respuesta no es contestada, se gira hacia Neji, para verlo con el rostro completamente fruncido, mirando fijamente y sin ningún reparo hacia la feliz pareja.

―Es gran ninja médico, sin duda. Sin embargo, tildarla de asombrosa es casi exagerado.

―¿Bromeas? Salvó aldeas enteras simplemente curando a las personas desde la distancia a través de su invocación. Y es capaz de mover montañas con solo sus manos. Se dice incluso que ha superado a Tsunade-sama.

―¿Y? ― van avanzando hacia los puestos que han reservado para la función y se acomodan. ―Aparte de la exorbitante cantidad de chacra que posee, y de la inteligencia que precisa el saber usarla, no veo que sea superior a la mayoría de las kunoichis que conozco.

Hinata abre la boca para contraatacar, pero su primo sigue hablando sin darle mayor oportunidad de hacerlo

―Asombrosa sería si lograra tener el poder de matar a su oponente con tan solo un roce de sus palmas, y aun así, tener la benevolencia de perdonar la vida al discernir una pizca de arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Asombrosa sería si en lugar de usar la fuerza bruta, lograra mover montañas de personas con solo una sonrisa de sus labios. Asombrosa sería si en lugar de poder curar el cuerpo, lograra también sanar el alma. Asombrosa sería si hubiera crecido sin una pizca de amor a su lado y aun así, estar desbordando calidez por los poros.

Están sentados y de algún modo dejan los confites a un lado para mirarse directo a la cara. Él le ha tomado las manos y le habla con una franqueza tal que ella simplemente se ve privada del habla. _Está hablando de ella_ y Hinata jamás creyó que alguien pensara sobre ella de una manera tan hermosa. Se le han lloroseado los ojos y simplemente no encuentra palabras para agradecerle. Ninguno se mueve, pero se siguen mirando a los ojos, tomados de las manos, hasta que en ese preciso momento, las luces se apagan para dar inicio a la película que en ha pasado por completo a un segundo plano.

La ausencia de luz los enceguece totalmente, y Neji siente como ella le suelta las manos para limpiar una lagrima que ha alcanzado a escapársele. Y su respiración se entrecorta cuando ella usa las manos para buscar a tientas su cara y posa ambas palmas en sus mejillas. Lo acaricia.

Y tal vez sea por la completa oscuridad que aun los rodea, o por las palabras que recién ha escuchado, o por los sentimientos que ya no puede seguir ocultando; el caso es que Hinata se siente valiente, y sin saber nada exactamente, se acerca y lo besa en los labios. Ella no sabe de besos, pero siente la necesidad de rozar ambas bocas. Es corto, es tierno, es seco; medio entreabre los labios y atrapa el labio inferior de su primo entre los suyos. Y lo siente temblar. Es solo una ligera vibración que percibe gracias a que lo tiene entre sus manos. Neji tampoco ha dado un beso antes, y ella logra distinguir su nerviosismo.

Neji está temblando. El más grande ninja que su clan ha aportado a la aldea, está temblando entre sus manos y es ella quien lo hace temblar. Ella, la enclenque Hinata que todo el mundo siente que debe proteger. La Hinata que ahora se siente poderosa y abre más su boca para probar más de los suaves labios de su primo; y tiene la intención de rodar los brazos tras su cuello, cuando de pronto la tenue luz de la película que comienza ilumina el lugar y ellos entonces se separan se golpe.

Imágenes van apareciendo en la gran pantalla y ninguno pone cuidado porque su mente está por completo en otro lado. Ella deja caer las manos a sus costados y no deja de repetirse que fue hermoso. No fue para nada como lo pensó durante tantos años, ni la persona era la misma, pero si le preguntaran ahora mismo, ella diría que fue perfecto. Ha dado su primer beso y ella solo quiere gritar de la emoción, pero se tiene que conformar con morderse el labio. Alguna vez pensó que se desmayaría cuando eso pasara, pero el sentimiento que ahora predomina es simplemente la felicidad. Eso y una pequeña incertidumbre de lo que estará pasando por la mente de él en estos momentos. Así que lo mira de soslayo y ve como se está lamiendo los labios. Y lo hace tan pausadamente que ella se pregunta si es que lo hace de aposta, porque siente unos extraños deseos de probar esa lengua que antes le fue esquiva. Su vista y su respiración sin embargo parecen demasiado cómodas con la película.

(…)

.

.

Está serio, imperturbable, mirando la pantalla como si nada. Como si un mar de emociones no lo estuvieran destrozando por dentro; porque Hinata, **_su Hinata_** , lo ha besado y él solo supo comportarse como idiota. Pero, ¿Cómo se suponía que debió haber actuado, luego de que la cosa más improbale de todas las cosas improbables en el mundo pasara?, porque ¡demonios!, fue su Hime quien lo besó y él simplemente pensó que había muerto y había llegado a su propio paraíso personal. Incluso abrió los ojos para comprobarlo y lo único que logró distinguir entre penumbras fueron las pestañas de Hinata decorando sus párpados cerrados, así que supo que esto estaba pasando,-porque, se supone que el paraíso es un lugar lleno de luz- y entonces para cuando quiso reaccionar, un dios perverso hizo que de nuevo las luces se encendieran.

Y mataría por saber que piensa su Hime en estos momentos.

Intenta descubrirlo acercando su mano a la de ella, que permanece sobre la silla, muy cerca de él. La roza primero con el pulgar y ella por lo pronto no la mueve

Bien.

Coloca por completo su palma sobre la de ella y hace que los dedos se entrelacen. Ella le corresponde.

Él casi jadea de alivio. Sonríe pero ella no lo nota porque ha bajado la vista a sus manos, él sigue con la vista fija al frente.

Sujetar la mano de Hinata es como sujetar una mariposa. O un latido. Como sujetar algo nuevo y completamente vivo. Hace girar su mano y ambas palmas se encuentran, y los dedos por inercia se entrelazan de nuevo. El hace rodar su pulgar por la parte superior de palma de Hinata hasta la punta del dedo pulgar de la pequeña mano y es consciente de cada respiración que ella emite.

No es la primera vez que él toma de la mano a una chica. Alguna vez tomó la mano de Tenten, cuando a los 14 ella le confesó que le gustaba y entonces intentaron salir por un tiempo. Después de un mes ambos declinaron. En alguna misión tuvo que aparentar tener más años de los que tenía y fingió que era novio de la compañera que le fue asignada. Incluso había tomado de la mano a la mujer que lo acompañó al bon odori hace unos meses… y nunca le resultó distinto de tomar la mano de un niño para ayudarlo a pasar la calle o apretar respetuosamente alguna mano a forma de saludo.

A veces Rock Lee se mofaba y decía que quizás él no había nacido para gustar de las chicas, porque si Lee a su edad fantaseaba con acariciar las protuberancias del cuerpo femenino, no entendía como Neji, teniendo la oportunidad, simplemente pasaba de largo porque ellas no le inspiraban nada. En secreto Neji a veces le daba la razón.

Luego recordaba que en realidad si hay alguien que sí lo inspira… Ahora, mientras le toca la mano, lo entiende: su cuerpo, su alma, la reconocen solo a ella… No habían sentido nada por nadie antes, porque habían estado esperando por ella…

 _Él mismo se quiere patear por ser tan cursi._

(…)

.

.

Hinata siente el pulgar explorando su palma y sigue sentada completamente quieta, porque no tiene otra opción. Recuerda que los genjutsus paralizan a los enemigos antes de sacar provecho de ellos y piensa que tal vez Neji la ha paralizado y planea hacer algo

Se sorprende a si misma casi emocionándose por ello.

(…)

.

.

La película termina y se quedan casi al último, cuando toda la gente se ha ido. No han vuelto a mirarse a la cara, aun cuando sus manos siguen acariciándose durante toda la función. Por fuerza mayor se separan y caminan en silencio hacia la salida, los pasos de ella la llevan ligeramente adelante, o es él quien se queda unos pasos atrás… no importa. Van doblando la esquina en completo mutismo hasta que el suavemente la llama.

―Hinata-sama, debo pedirle un favor.

Ella lo mira y asiente y se queda expectante, y se derrumba cuando él le pide que olvide lo que ha pasado en el cine.

―Lo que pasó allí… necesito que lo olvide.

Ella no puede evitar que su mandíbula caiga hasta dejar su boca abierta y no puede ocultar el temor que asoma a sus ojos.

―Necesito que lo olvide― él continúa hablando ―porque necesito que el primer beso que recuerde sea este.

Da un paso hacia ella y ve como el cuerpo de ella se tensiona. Pone el pulgar en sus labios para ver si ella se aleja. No lo hace. Se inclina más cerca, quiere cerrar los ojos, pero no confía en que ella no lo deje ahí parado. Nota que es más bajita que él, pero no demasiado, sus ojos tienen un tono distinto al suyo, pero no mucho, sus mejillas se ruborizan, pero no tanto.

Todo es justo lo suficiente.

Encaja las manos en su cintura y sus ojos buscan los suyos. No le dicen que no, así que lo hace.

Cuando sus labios se tocan es una explosión de emociones: es bueno, es malo, es correcto, es equivocado, es liberador, es inculpador, es alucinante…

Ahora es ella quien tiembla y eso es bueno, porque le impide a Neji sentir sus propios miedos. Él será fuerte por los dos, será valiente por ambos, será lo que ella necesite que sea.

Hinata inhala robando un poco de su aliento y él respira en ella. Él aprovecha la boca abierta y hace que las lenguas se toquen, y la culpa y las ansias se entrelazan y Neji desliza los dedos en el cabello azul que a él le encanta y que Dios hizo específicamente para ella. Y como si lo hubieran ensayado con antelación, ambos giran sus rostros al tiempo, y sincronizan la caricia en sus lenguas, y la succión de los labios.

 **Su piel se siente mejor con ella tocándola…**

 _Su cabello se siente mejor con los dedos que él le resbala en medio…_

 **Su lengua se siente mejor dentro de la boca de ella…**

 _Su cintura se acentúa con las manos de él delineándola…_

Finalmente el oxígeno no es suficiente y se separan aún con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada. Abren los ojos y permanecen sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir a continuación.

―Fue una forma cruel de pedir un beso ― dice ella soltando por fin su cuello y descansando sus pies, luego de que permanecieran de puntitas todo este tiempo.

―Lo sé. ― Él sonríe y libera su cintura. La toma de la mano y comienzan su recorrido a casa. ―La próxima vez diré: Hinata-Sama, acompáñeme a esa esquina oscura porque voy a enloquecer si no la beso ahora mismo. ―Hinata exhala un pequeño jadeo― O diré: Hinata-sama, llevo dos horas planeando la forma de probar sus labios, y no atontarme en el intento, así que no pida más explicaciones y béseme…

Y justo cuando ella no puede con lo que está sintiendo por dentro, viene él y sale con algo como esto.

¿Dónde estaba escondida esta parte jocosa de su Nii-san que ella –y todo mundo desconoce?– Así tan fácil ha echado por tierra la montaña de nervios que hace un segundo amenazaban con hacerla colapsar.

Ella estalla en risas y se siente dichosa, y siguen caminando callados, porque ninguna palabra puede mejorar lo que acaba de pasar entre ellos, hasta que ella en un nuevo impulso de valentía se gira y le dice:

―Hey, Neji-Niisan, acompáñame a esa esquina oscura…

….

…

..

.

.

 ***Saisho no Kisu:** de acuerdo a Yahoo answers y a una canción de vocaloid, significa "primer beso" (no tengo las más mínima idea de Japonés, así q si está mal, por favor me informan)

Así que bien; noviembre no tiene mayor cosa para celebrar, pero esta parejita encontró nada más ni nada menos que su primer beso para festejarlo de ahora en adelante (*o*) ¿no es hermoso?...

Me alegra mucho saber que no estoy apresurando las cosas entre ellos, porque bueno, tampoco quiero un amor tan lento. No creo que Neji sea del tipo -años-a-ver-que-pasa


	6. OKUREBASE TANJOUBI OMEDETOU HINATA-SAMA

**Capítulo 6: okurebase tanjoubi omedetou Hinata-sama.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se siente como un chiquillo cualquiera. Uno sin restricciones, sin deberes, sin ninguna carga demasiado grande sobre sus hombros; uno que simplemente se deja llevar por sus instintos; y sus instintos le dicen que aunque no quiera, va a enamorarse perdidamente de la chica que ahora lleva de la mano; que se sonríe con un toque de satisfacción y picardía.

Y saber que es él quien pone esa sonrisa en sus labios; lo hace sonreír de igual manera, una risa torcida y jactanciosa; que ella más de una vez le ha visto, pero que ahora le encanta…

¿En qué momento su Nii-san pasó a ser tan varonil y atractivo?...

Siempre lo fue.

Y que ciega ella que siempre lo tuvo cerca y aun así, lo estuvo perdiendo de vista todo el tiempo…

―¿Nii-san? – por primera vez se siente extraño llamarlo de ese modo

―¿Ummm?

Él ha extendido su brazo y ella se acerca para ser cobijada; pero antes de que eso ocurra, una alarma suena en las cabezas de ambos y ambos como un resorte, se separan. Han entrado en el rango de visión de alguien y solo hay una persona que podría estarlos buscando. Los ojos llenos de pavor de Hinata, evaporan el sentimiento de libertad que él llevaba.

―Otto-san―… la voz sale en un susurro asustado y roto.

Ya no se siente un chiquillo sin responsabilidades y dispuesto a enamorarse…

―Hina…― no puede terminar de decir su nombre, porque ella lo interrumpe con una sílaba severa.

― **¡NO!** ― Tiene que detenerlo antes de que tome de nuevo su mano. No sabe por qué, pero siente la necesidad de salir corriendo y esconderse. _E ignorar al hombre a su lado_

―Hinata― la voz firme de Neji la obliga a mirarlo ―No corra.

Y ella sabe el resto del sermón que él no pronuncia. Por muy bueno que sea su padre, ella sabe que no pudo haber visto nada. Debe mantener la calma. Es una kunoichi, y debe mantener a raya sus emociones… _si tan solo recordara como hacerlo_ … si tan solo no tuviera esa sensación de haber hecho algo terrible y equivocado, porque Oh santo cielo, acaba de recordar que Neji Hyuga, su primo; prácticamente su hermano, el ser que la conoce más de lo que cualquier ser humano ha llegado a conocerla, quien ha sido su soporte por años; es nada más ni nada menos, que un flamante miembro del bouke…

Y aunque sabe que su padre a la distancia es consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos, no puede evitar morder su labio para reprimir su frustración, porque al parecer, su destino es estar corriendo siempre tras de amores imposibles…

(…)

.

.

Le ha dicho que no corra, y es todo lo que sale de sus labios, porque reconoce la duda que ahora inunda el femenil pecho y de repente se enoja. Porque él haría cualquier cosa por ella, y lucharía de cualquier manera por hacer que su amor salga a flote, pero no puede hacerlo si ella se da por vencida sin intentarlo siquiera.

¿Y si se está arrepintiendo de lo que pasó? ¡Cielos, No! ¿Cómo podría arrepentirse de algo que se sintió tan bien?

―Sabe que no hemos hecho nada malo―. Por supuesto él habla con una naturalidad envidiable, y para fortuna de ambos, Hiashi no es experto en leer los labios. Ella lo mira, y él prosigue con sus palabras: ― no puede sentirse mal, si en realidad no hemos hecho daño a nadie. Mire alrededor, ¿lo ve? El mundo sigue girando…

Ella entiende, y aunque suena coherente, sabe que han hecho algo prohibido a los ojos de los suyos y que nada tiene que ver con el lazo sanguíneo que los une. Mucho tiene que ver, sin embargo; la posición jerárquica en la que nacieron.

(…)

.

.

Ella se está sintiendo mortificada. Ha aminorado la prisa en sus pasos y su mirada hacia el piso la delata. _¡Dios! lo sabía_ , no debió haberla besado.

―No debí haberla besado esta noche.

―No debí haberte permitido hacerlo.

Hiashi ya no los observa. Ha desactivado su línea sucesoria en cuanto se asegura que van de camino a la mansión.

―Podemos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. O podemos simplemente detenernos luego. De todas maneras será fácil hacerlo…

 _Está mintiendo._

―No, no lo será. Ninguna de tus dos opciones.

 _Ella no sabe mentir_

―¿Crees que a Hiashi-sama le importe? Al fin y al cabo el casi nunca nos nota si quiera…

Ella sigue mirando sus pies que por inercia se mueven.

―¿Neji? Dice su nombre como pronunciando una advertencia.

Y él sabe que no quiere escuchar, pero de todas maneras pregunta.

―¿Sí?

Otto-san me ha estado instruyendo en el liderazgo del clan.

Se detienen. Se giran. Se miran. Él alza su rostro al cielo porque sabe desde hace rato que ella ya ha sido aceptada como futura líder, solo no pensó que Hiashi cediera su cargo tan pronto. **_¡Diablos!_** , si hay una persona que deba casarse por conveniencia es precisamente el líder del clan. No se les tiene permitido enamorarse, ni tener relaciones previas, ¡ninguno de los líderes anteriores ha tenido siquiera amigos cercanos!

Maldición! No, No, No…

Cierra los ojos. En su mente ve a Hinata

Abre los ojos. Observa con tristeza a su Hinata

―No hay ninguna posibilidad entonces. Esto, nosotros…

―Lo sé ―responde también ella en un susurro

―¿Entonces nos detenemos?

Ella no habla. Solo lo mira, como esperando que él mismo responda su propia pregunta

Silencio…

Silencio

 **Silencio cruel y atormentador**

 _"Tal vez deberíamos alejarnos después de esta noche"_ … lo piensa, más no lo dice en voz alta. ¿Cómo podría?, duele no más de solo pensarlo.

―Nosotros… encontraremos la forma…

….

…

..

..

.

.

Han llegado a la mansión y no hay rastros de nadie que los espere.

―Es mejor que vaya a su habitación y descanse.

Le dice que duerma, porque sabe que él no podrá hacerlo esa noche. Sabe que posiblemente se vuelva loco en ese pequeño cuarto, solo con sus pensamientos irracionales. Hace tan solo unos pocos minutos Hinata le ha dicho que quiere estar con él y tan pronto la ve alejarse lo inunda el miedo de pensar que ella va a desaparecer. De que va a evaporarse como un sueño y de que despertará en la mañana con su vida común y corriente y sin que ella recuerde nada de lo que ha pasado esa noche. O peor, que lo recuerde y decida que simplemente fue un error. Que se retracte de lo dicho y le pida renunciar a lo sucedido, como si fuera un vergonzoso secreto que se debe guardar por el resto de sus vidas hasta que el tiempo lo vaya desmoronando en sus memorias a punto de reducirlo a la penumbra de un fantasma de algo que quizás nunca ocurrió…

No, no, simplemente no puede soportar la idea de que eso termine antes de que haya empezado, debe aferrarse a la esperanza con todas sus fuerzas, no puede permitir que Hinata se le escape lejos, porque por primera vez en la vida su amor es correspondido, y él se siente completo, y todo por lo que ambos han tenido que pasar, de repente cobra sentido. Pero mientras se despide de ella siente un dolor enorme. Ella sonríe, pero es una sonrisa triste, como si también sintiera lo efímero de ese nuevo amor; lo amargamente amenazado que está por el mundo exterior.

….

…

..

.

.

Él le ha dicho que encontrarán la forma; también le ha dicho que descanse, pero en estos momentos el descanso es lo último que aborda su mente.

Ella, obediente, se ha dirigido a su alcoba, sola. Se ha prohibido voltear a mirarlo mientras se aleja; pero aunque sus ojos le dicen que nadie la acompaña, ella aún lo siente en todos lados. Aún siente su brazo rodeando su cintura y su aliento rozándole los labios. Se lleva dos dedos a su boca. La repasa repetidamente. No se siente tan bien como cuando los labios de Neji estuvieron en lugar de sus dedos. Y de solo recordarlo el corazón vuelve a retumbar en su pecho. Lo que ha sucedido entre ellos esa noche ha sido completamente irresponsable, pero también, de algún modo se sintió completamente natural; como si en el fondo siempre hubiese sabido que ese momento llegaría, solo que nunca se permitió pensar en ello, ni fantasear con su primo de ninguna manera. Pero ahora, sin ningún aviso, esto ha pasado, y ella no puede más que pensar en Neji y lo bien que se sintió estar siendo apresada entre sus musculosos brazos y su fuerte pecho.

Él le ha dicho que encontrarán la forma… pero ella no está segura a qué exactamente él se refiere… ¿encontrarán la forma de hacer que funcione? ¿De detener todo esto?

Algo en su pecho le dice que la segunda opción es la correcta. Neji no es de los que se deje llevar por sentimentalismos. Es el perfecto ser práctico y racional, que no dejará de lado su brillante futuro por un capricho con ella: Él ha avanzado hasta estar casi al nivel de su padre, a pesar del sello que lleva en la frente. Es mano derecha de Hiashi, y es parte importante dentro de la élite anbu de Konoha. Está donde siempre quiso estar, pero Hinata está segura también de que si su padre llega a enterarse de lo que está naciendo entre ellos; no titubeará un segundo en activar la maldición con la que marcó a Neji desde que este era un niño. Si hay algo que Hiashi Hyuga no perdona, es que vituperen su apellido, y pocas cosas pueden enlodarlo como el hecho de que su primogénita y heredera al trono de la familia, tenga una relación vergonzosa un miembro del bouke.

No puede dejar que él se arriesgue a tanto…

Asoma su pálido rostro hacia la ventana que le refleja la luz de la luna, y mientras una lágrima cae por su rostro, Hinata toma una triste decisión.

….

…

..

.

.

Está terminando la tarde, los rayos rojizos del sol caen sobre la tez de una chica que tiene la apariencia de estar muy cansada. Lo está. Está demasiado cansada; cansada de fingir que no le importa, que todo está bien, que entiende todas las labores que su padre le encarga día a día; cansada de entrenar con su hermana, de ayudarle con los deberes de la academia, cansada de los quehaceres diarios, de las reuniones a las que asiste ahora, cansada de excusarse con su compañeros de equipo para no salir con ellos, porque lo único que quiere es derrumbarse en su cama cada que llega la noche y abrazar la almohada mientras se tortura a si misma recordando la mañana en la que envió aquella nota

 _"Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo"_

Ni tan siquiera esperó a que él le hablara al día siguiente; fue lo primero que hizo al despertar y desde ese momento algo enorme le está faltando. O la aplasta. No lo sabe con certeza. Tampoco sabe cuánto tiempo lleva así porque ni siquiera le importan los días que pasan. Por los decorados del pueblo, supo que había pasado navidad y año nuevo, y por primera vez, estuvo agradecida de que su familia no celebrara con ahínco las tradicionales festividades. Está casada de fingir que no tiene que tragarse las lágrimas que amenazan con asomarse cada que lo ve. Porque ¡maldita sea su suerte!, viven en la misma casa, y ahora él parece estarse asomando por cada esquina, porque aunque no siempre lo vea, siente su aroma en todos lados, o percibe su presencia, y no sabe hasta cuándo pueda sostenerle de nuevo la mirada, sin desmoronarse pensando en lo que pudieron ser y no fue.

Pero ¿Qué más puede hacer si no es dejar que el tiempo suavice las heridas que pungen en su alma? Y al tiempo que lo piensa, se pregunta si él la reemplazará pronto con alguien más. ¿Por qué duele tanto imaginarlo? ¿Por qué no dolía cuando Naruto gritaba su amor por Sakura? ¿por qué se siente tan distinto con Neji?... quizás porque nunca lo vio como su primo mayor y autoritario. Desde pequeños siempre fueron iguales, amigos, tan unidos ellos siempre contra el mundo, escondiéndose y consolándose el uno al otro de las crueldades de su familia que los atacaban a ambos aunque de distinta forma. Se han conocido en sus momentos más vulnerables. Desde que se conocieron, se quisieron y ese cariño se consolidó en amor, listo para saltar al mundo a la menor oportunidad que se presentara.

Neji por su lado, se ha vuelto tan frío y distante; recordándole a ella al niño de 13 años que la hirió de muerte en los exámenes chuunin. No ha descuidado ninguna labor dentro de la mansión, pero su amabilidad habitual se ha transformado en un manto gélido y ahora un tinte de odio le nubla los ojos.

Odio, si, es eso lo que ahora él refleja, y aunque todos culpan a su entrenamiento anbu, ella sabe muy bien a qué se debe su actuar tan cortante. Conoce ese odio de primera mano; fue testigo de cómo se inició hace tantos años dentro de ese niño que veía morir a su padre y no se le permitía llorarlo como era debido. Ahora, la misma familia que le dijo que su padre valía muy poco como para ser llorado, le dice que sus sentimientos importan muy poco como para ser tenidos en cuenta. **_Sencillamente él no puede tenerla._** Sencillamente por muy fuerte y hábil que sea, nunca dejará de ser un servidor y ella nunca dejará de ser de la realeza: Bouke y Souke; y lo uno no puede ni podrá jamás, juntarse con lo otro.

Conoce el odio y a su primo, y sabe que el hombre que ama está muy cerca de un punto de quiebre como el que tuvo a los 13 años, cuando su meta era convertirse en el más fuerte para rebelarse contra las leyes de su clan maldito. En aquella ocasión ella estuvo dispuesta a dejarlo desahogar toda su ira en su frágil cuerpo, pero al final ese odio fue canalizado gracias a Naruto y Hiashi, quienes le mostraron que no todo era tan malo como pensaba; pero ahora… ahora ya no hay nada que pueda salvarlo. Ahora ella es incapaz de ayudarle.

―¡Onee-sama!, ¡onee-sama! ― Hanabi llama su atención tronando los dedos frente a ella y es tal vez la tercera vez que lo hace esa tarde. Hinata agradece que Hanabi le tenga un poco de respeto en lugar de burlarse de ella, o quizás es su cara triste la que le impide hacerlo; pero como sea el caso es que Hinata no está siendo de mucha ayuda esa tarde y Hanabi ha sido más que condescendiente al no hacer comentarios mordaces.

Está a punto de decirle que necesita estabilizar mas su chacra para que el jutsu de los ocho trigramas le funcione; pero ella sale disparada hacia la puerta tan pronto alguien se asoma por ella.

―¡Neji-niisan, llegaste! ¿Me ayudas a perfeccionar mi ataque? Hinata-chan está en serio distraída hoy y mi prueba en la academia es pasado mañana…

Él le revuelve el cabello y sonríe, sin que la sonrisa le llegue a los ojos. De todas las personas, Hanabi es la única que lo sigue tratando como si nada y Hinata se siente realmente envidiosa de su hermana; pero algo más importante llama su atención en estos momentos.

El costado de Neji está dejando salir un hilo de líquido rojo y ella de repente se olvida de la pared invisible que los separa y se ubica bajo su brazo, para servirle como soporte. Mancha sus ropas de sangre y eso a ella no podría importarle menos.

―¿Estás bien? ― Dice mientras lo ayuda a caminar hacia su cuarto.

Él le da una risa irónica y parece dudar en responder mientras baja la vista a sus pies. _―No realmente―_ dice al fin, y aunque no la mira, ella sabe que no se refiere a la herida que lleva. Ese tono, y la confesión implícita que lleva le estrangulan el estómago y ella quiere responderle algo pero antes de eso su primo pierde la conciencia y se desploma en sus brazos.

….

…

..

..

.

Al final la herida resulta no ser nada grave, es solo una raspadura superficial y el desmayo de Neji se debe a que se ha excedido en el uso del Byakugan y ha agotado su chacra hasta la última gota. Y aunque no es necesario, Hinata se cuela en su habitación para cuidar de que esté completamente a salvo. Pone un vaso de agua fresca y algunas frutas en su mesa, también se acerca, le comprueba la temperatura y su corazón se detiene cuando al retirar la mano de su frente desnuda, ve que él se encuentra despierto. Ella se retira por completo y se queda en pie cerca a la cama mientras él hace intentos de sentarse. Al final se queda recostado, pero voltea para mirarla.

―Hinata-sama―. Saluda. No parece sorprendido al verla. ―bonito kimono― dice mientras ojea su ropa.

―Ensucié mi sudadera entrenando con Hanabi―. En realidad la ensució con la sangre que empapó la camisilla de Neji, pero ese detalle no importa. ―quería saber cómo seguías.

―Estoy Bien. ― Y se queda callado. Parece que no va a decir nada más, pero tras siete segundos eternos le pregunta ― ¿Cómo estuvo su día?

―Genial. Por fin Hanabi entendió la clave de los ocho trigramas, ya sabes, con lo impulsiva que es fue un verdadero reto hacer que su chacra se quedara estable― Hinata habla como loro y no hay ni un rastro de sonrisa por parte de Neji. Sigue siendo tan frío como siempre. ―Nii-san, en realidad yo… quería hablar contigo.

Él encuentra el aliento para sentarse y descansa los antebrazos en sus piernas.

―¿Qué necesita, Hinata- sama?

Suena como si quisiera terminar la conversación demasiado pronto. No es en definitiva lo que Hinata esperaba que pasara. De hecho, no hay nada que ella espere. Las palabras salieron impulsivas de su boca y sin pensarlo tanto. Le dijo que quería hablar con él, pero realmente no sabe que decir ahora. Las cosas no han cambiado. La genética sigue diciendo que son hijos de bouke y souke. El destino sigue diciendo que ella tomará el mando de la familia y el nunca podrá pasar de ser el guardaespaldas, o el mayordomo. La marca en su frente aún no se desvanece y no hay mucho que ninguno de los dos pueda hacer al respecto.

Le toma mas tiempo del debido salirse de sus cavilaciones, pero solo se da cuenta de ello hasta que él de nuevo la llama, en un tono menos frío esta vez

― ¿Qué, Hinata-sama? ― Y la mira como si estuviera esperando alguna confesión de su parte.

―Solo vine a decirte que lamento como resultaron las cosas, y espero que podamos llevarnos bien como antes. Por cierto, feliz año nuevo…

El ceño se frunce y él estrecha sus ojos sobre ella. ―Feliz año nuevo… repite ¿es todo? ¿Es eso por lo que se coló en mi habitación sin necesidad alguna? ¿Lo lamento y feliz año nuevo?

―Y espero que nos sigamos llevando bien― añade mientras se muerde el labio.

―Esperas que nos sigamos llevando bien― repite de nuevo y hay sarcasmo en su voz.

―Fue lo que dije ― y se va girando para salir de la habitación que de repente la sofoca.

―Espere un momento. Volvamos a la parte de la disculpa. Usted dijo que lamentaba como acabaron las cosas, pero ¿exactamente a qué se refiere? ¿Al hecho de que me besó y dejó que la besara de regreso para luego decidir que ya no le interesa tener nada conmigo? ¿O al hecho de que me hizo saber que yo no le interesaba por medio de un mísero papel en lugar de hablarme, como si no mereciera una pizca de su tiempo? ¿Pensó acaso que no podría soportar una desilusión amorosa? ¿Creyó que llegaría a lastimarla de nuevo si me rechazaba de frente?

A Hinata se le forma un nudo en la garganta. Él lo hace ver de una manera terrible. ―Por todo lo que dijiste. Lo lamento por todo lo que hice. Aunque eso último… nunca pensé eso.

―Aja―. Neji ladea su cabeza un poco ―¿y qué más?

―¿Qué más? No hay nada más. ― se medio enfada y se cruza de brazos. Aunque en su fuero interno admite que de hecho si hay algo más. Quiere explicarle que no es una desvergonzada que va por ahí besando primos e ilusionándolos a lo tonto. Quiere decirle que lo más sensato es que desechen la idea de estar juntos y lo acepten por las buenas… _De hecho, la verdad, esperaba que una magia inexplicable y poderosa llenara el ambiente haciendo que él sin previo aviso la besara y le dijera que ha estado pensando en ella todo el tiempo, así como ella ha estado pensando en él…_

―Hinata, fue usted quien vino acá a hablar de "lo siento" y "llevémonos bien". No piense que estoy obligado a aceptar sus disculpas a medias.

―Pues que tengas un feliz año de todos modos. Con permiso. ― Se gira, triste y resignada, por lo que no ve cuando él se levanta de la cama y queda de pie, muy cerca de su espalda.

― ¿Cree que no distingo esa mirada de determinación en su cara? ¿Cree que no sé por qué está acá, conmigo? ¿En serio piensa irse sin decírmelo? ― La ha encerrado en sus brazos y usa un acento ronco que la derrite por completo y ella se da por vencida.

―No lo sé, ni siquiera tengo idea de sentir exactamente, solo sé que tú solo… no pareces muy contento de verme. ― Su voz se apaga, como sin convicción.

Él la gira y le toma el mentón para que se vean a la cara. ― Hinata-sama, a eso se le llama hacerse el difícil. Todo este tiempo he estado esperando a que se decida a hablarme.

Cielos. Ella estaría enojada de no ser porque en ese instante él la jala por las solapas kimono, acercándola hasta que está a milímetros de su boca. En lugar de besarla le dice en voz baja: ―entonces… ¿se arriesga conmigo?

―Si…― susurra ella de regreso, los latidos de su corazón aumentando el ritmo muy, muy rápido. Un inexplicable mareo inundándola. ¿Estaría acaso en un hermoso sueño?

―¿Me cree que encontraremos la forma de hacer que funcione?

―Si

Se miran el uno al otro…

Neji piensa que si tal vez la mira demasiado, se cansará algún día de hacerlo.

Mira sus labios temblorosos; tal vez si los besa demasiado, también se canse algún día de hacerlo…

―Hinata-sama…

―¿Si?

―Béseme como si me hubiera extrañado.

Ella no espera que él la alcance. Se encuentran a medio camino. El agarra su rostro, ella sus brazos, sus bocas, victimas del magnetismo, se unen. Suavemente al principio, con urgencia después. Las lenguas, como si fuesen antiguas amigas, se saludaron. Ella clava las uñas en la ropa de Neji y él le muerde los labios. Se abrazan tan fuerte que es estremecedor, y la sed de besarse le gana al susto de ser descubiertos por alguien. Se besan y se dicen que lo tienen bajo control, cuando lo no tienen en absoluto. No obstante no tienen experiencia en besos y no saben respirar sin tener que separarse, de manera que sus caras se apartan un poco y pueden vislumbrarse a los ojos.

―Estás seguro de que encontraremos la forma de que funcione?

―No.

―Entonces ¿cuál es el punto?, ¿Por qué seguimos adelante con esto?

―Porque no sabemos cómo detenernos.

―Quizás mi padre se arrepienta y me desherede antes de que me posesione como líder del clan.

El niega con la cabeza y le roza los labios con una sonrisa. ―No será necesario. Para dentro de un año es posible que esté en la guardia del señor feudal. Pasé mi solicitud hace tres meses. ― Él sonríe pero su sonrisa no disfraza el sentido de culpabilidad que ahora lo embarga.

Ella abre grande los ojos ― ¡felicitaciones! Estoy segura que lo lograrás― se alegra, pero no tanto.

―Gracias. En ese momento parecía una gran idea.

―Lo es. Quizás esa es nuestra respuesta. Seré nombrada sucesora en un año y para entonces tú estarás lejos escoltando al señor feudal.

Él asiente ― ¿un año entonces?

―Un año ―repite ella y lo besa de nuevo.

―Haremos esto por un año y lo ocultamos de todo el mundo entonces… después… ―no continúa hablando porque no encuentra las palabras para decirlo.

―Entonces nos detenemos susurra ella.

―Entonces nos detenemos susurrá él.

Y el beso se siente mejor ahora que han encontrado la forma.

Y ambos hacen caso omiso al reloj que como el cronometro de una bomba empieza una tortuosa cuenta regresiva.

―Espere, tengo algo para usted. ― Él se retira y ella no sabe cómo, porque él no demuestra la más mínima variación en sus ojos o sus labios, pero sabe que está emocionado. Un timbre sutil en su voz. Así que ella cierra los ojos a pesar de que él no se lo pide y espera.

―Para usted. ― Y entonces le pone una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro entre las manos.

― ¿Qué? Neji, yo…― aún sin destaparlo sabe que es un regalo costoso, y no tiene ni idea de el por qué.

―okurebase tanjoubi omedetou Hinata-sama*― y le sonríe emocionado, con sus ojos sobre la caja, instándola a abrirla.

Ella se sonroja. Él estuvo guardando un regalo para ella todo este tiempo y de repente se siente la persona más especial del mundo. ―Neji, no debiste… yo no te di nada en tu cumpleaños.

―Solo ábralo.

Ella lo hace ―¡Oh kami, Neji!…

―¿Le gusta? ― Increíblemente el siempre estoico Neji está prácticamente brincando sobre sus pies, sonriendo con alegría, un destello de triunfo brillando en sus ojos. ―es de plata maciza informa con orgullo.

Ella queda estupefacta con la vista fija en la caja, consciente de que ha dejado de moverse por varios minutos. El brazalete que ve allí es la cosa más exquisita que sus ojos hayan visto.

―Nii-san ¿cómo? ― A pesar de ser un Jounin y de que es mayor de edad, el dinero de sus misiones suele ser fiscalizado por el souke.

―Que importa cómo. ― El resplandor de su mirada se ha ido y ahora baja la mirada un tanto avergonzado. ―Yo entiendo si no le gusta, los hombre no tenemos gusto para esas cosas. Es más, no tiene que usarlo, solo no lo deje ver de nadie.

Y entonces señala un grabado en el brazalete

 ** _Gracias por ser lo bello que justifica las cosas malas de la vida. NH_**

Tiene una sonrisa vacilante y ella sabe que su siempre seguro Nii-san ahora solo quiere largarse de allí y desentenderse de todo este asunto.

―Es… es la cosa mas hermosa que me han dado nunca. ―Lleva el brazalete a sus labios y se nota realmente conmovida. ― No me puedo imaginar cómo hiciste para conseguir el dinero. Te tomaste tantas molestias solo por mi…― sujeta firmemente la caja y apretá el rostro contra su pecho.

Lo oye soltar un suspiro de alivio ―lo correcto es sonreír y dar las gracias ¿sabe?

―Gracias― susurra contra él, a pesar de que las palabras se quedan cortas para expresar lo que ella siente.

Él la envuelve en sus brazos y besa su pelo. El aire ha encontrado de nuevo el camino a sus pulmones. El corazón se ha salido de la jaula de espinas en la que se encontraba. De nuevo el color retorna a su mundo.

 ** _Un año, Hinata-sama… voy a amarte por todo un año_**

…

..

.

.

Hinata usa el brazalete todo el tiempo, quitándoselo solo en la seguridad de su alcoba, en donde lo deja sobre la palma de su mano y mira embelesada el grabado. Ha tomado la costumbre de correr un poco las cortinas de modo que la luz de la luna pueda colarse y hacer resplandecer el metal en su mano. En la oscuridad, Hinata lleva la joya a sus labios y se imagina que ese beso la lleva un poco más cerca de Neji.

 ** _Un año Nii-san… voy a amarte por todo un año…_**

…

 **okurebase tanjoubi omedetou:** feliz cumpleaños atrasado.

¡Jo, sí señor, esa fecha especial no se podía dejar pasar por alto¡ Porfa crucen los deditos para ver si en febrero mi musa regresa y me permite continuar actualizando.

Hey, espero que aún haya alguien allí después de tanto tiempo… en serio tuve la seria intención de actualizar antes del cumpleaños de Hinata, pero tuve que cambiar de casa y fue un caos total!

Como sea, espero que les siga gustando la historia, ya saben, estoy súper atenta a cualquier comentario o sugerencia.

Ahora, respondo sus preciosos reviews:

 **dianalaurazb:** wow, si, el cap anterior fue cursi. Como ves, Hiashi no sabe nada, pero ¡vaya que sí le importa! Lamento demorar tanto la continuación, espero poder verte comentando de nuevo J

 **coni06 :** shi, creo que estos dos juntos desbordan ternura por todos los poros. Me alegra mucho ver una nueva seguidora de esta pareja. Gracias por comentar.

 **Nahi Shite** Hola hermosa! Espero que aún andes al pendiente de este fic. Se que he estado ausente, pero siempre te mantengo a ti y a mi Neji en presentes en mi kokoro. Como siempre, espero poder estar cumpliendo las expectativas, tal vez la historia no avanzó mucho este cap, pero sabes como es esto de la inspiración jejejeje… Linda, sabes mis demandas ahora, ¿cierto?

 **Dolly - Hina** ¡preciosa y fiel seguidora! Espero que este cap de nuevo alegre un poco tu día.

 **Hide V. Sumner** Hey, bienvenida; ¡me alegró mucho leer tu review! Es un halago saber que los personajes están bien descritos y que la lectura es amena. Por cierto, estoy completamente entusiasmada de ver que el Nejihina aún vive en algunos corazones. Gracias por comentar.

 **Kurumi Reii** J espero te guste este capitulo; quizás no fue tan tierno esta vez, pero vendrán cosillas mejores (de corazón, eso espero)

 **Kaly** jejeje, arigatouuuu, espero te guste esta continuación.


	7. SANBAI KAESHI

Los dos miembros más fuertes del clan Hyuga se encuentran frente a frente en uno de los pasillos de la mansión. El mayor se detiene, lo que indica que su sobrino debe detenerse también.

Neji inclina la cabeza a forma de saludo y espera que su líder de clan hable. Mentalmente pide que no lo requiera por el momento… Tiene algo planeado que hacer esa tarde.

―Neji, necesito que te quedes hoy en la casa.

El joven entonces levanta el rostro e impasible mira a su tío. Su mente buscando mil excusas creíbles que le permitan eximirse de lo que quiera que su superior le piense encomendar. Eso hasta que Hiashi suspira y pone una mano confidente sobre el hombro de su sobrino. ―Creo que Hinata tiene algún enamorado en la aldea.

Neji frunce el entrecejo no solo porque sabe que es la única expresión que Hiashi se espera, sino porque tiene que agudizar sus sentidos, ya que esto puede ser una trampa. No que sea muy su estilo, pues el tiende a ser de los que hablan de frente, pero aún así…

―Sé que no es algo que te incumba, y está muy por fuera de tus responsabilidades, pero, sobrino; temo que alguien de la aldea está interesado en ella, y ya sabes lo fácilmente manipulables que pueden ser las jovencitas de su edad.

―Lo siento Hiashi-sama, pero sigo sin comprender que tengo que ver yo en esto.

―Mira Neji, lo que te pido es que averigües quien es y lo alejes. No puedo permitir que mi hija se deje ver por la aldea acompañada de algún Don nadie cualquiera. De nadie, para ser más específico. Mi hija no puede tener cercanía de índole romántica con ningún hombre, y creí que ella lo había entendido antes, cuando renunció a seguir con ese capricho tonto hacia Uzumaki-san. La vi botar todo lo que tenía guardado relacionado con él y me confié; pensé que estaba bien y que lo peor había pasado, pero ¿la has visto últimamente?

Ahora Neji tiene los brazos cruzados y ladea la cabeza genuinamente interesado. No responde con palabras, pero por su actitud Hiashi sabe que ha acaparado toda la atención del joven y entonces prosigue:

―Bueno, no es lo que hace; es más bien como se ve: más alegre, más activa, no sé, pero sí sé que hay algo y no me gusta.

Neji tiene una cara imperturbable y su boca es una perfecta línea recta. Mira fijamente a Hiashi y tras tres segundos deja que su rostro se relaje y baja los brazos rendido.

―Haré lo que pueda Hiashi-sama ha suavizado sus facciones y baja los ojos para ocultarlos de su líder.

―Neji. Gracias.― y esta es una de las frases más sinceras que ha escuchado por parte de su tío en toda su vida. El alivio de su voz es casi palpable

Aun mirando hacia abajo Neji asiente casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

Hiashi piensa que Neji lo entiende. Que entiende el sacrificio que Hinata debe hacer para el bienestar de la familia.

―Aprecio mucho tu ayuda. Sé que comprendes qué es lo mejor para ella. Lamento que Hizashi no hubiera podido darte tu propia hermana, porque eres un buen hermano. Estoy orgulloso de poder contar siempre contigo.

No es el interés de Hiashi asquear a Neji con las palabras que salen de su boca; sin embargo, eso es precisamente lo que el joven siente. Quiere romperle la cara para que deje de emitir esas palabras horribles de que son hermanos y que Hinata está vetada. Pero se calla y sonríe satisfecho, porque el hombre en frente suyo, sin quererlo, le ha dado la excusa perfecta para acompañar a sol y sombra a la mujer que ama.

 _Por fin el destino le concede algo bueno en la vida_

Y no le importa que el mundo entero esté en su contra, porque ahora todo lo que importa es que puede estar con Hinata sin que nada ni nadie les refute algo… tienen el visto bueno de nada más ni nada menos que del mismísimo jefe del clan…

―Si me lo permite, Hiashi-sama, hablaré con Hinata de inmediato, quiero ver que puedo averiguar sobre esa persona de la que usted sospecha.

Y debería sentirse mal por la sonrisa agradecida de Hiashi. Solo que no lo hace. Se siente bien. Una de las mejores sensaciones que recuerda haber tenido en la vida: engañando en las narices a su propio tío.

―Está en su cuarto, aún no baja a desayunar― informa el progenitor de Hinata.

―¿Acaso está enferma?

Hiashi lo piensa un momento y cae en cuenta que estar en su cuarto a esas horas, no es una conducta habitual de su hija.

―Realmente no lo sé. Puedes preguntarle a la servidumbre. Has que alguien vaya y lo averigüe. Yo voy de salida pero volveré antes de que anochezca, si tienes algo que reportar para entonces, estaré disponible toda la noche.

Y sin más, el mayor de ambos Hyuga se ha dado media vuelta y camina despreocupado hacia la salida de la mansión.

El menor también da media vuelta, en sentido contrario a Hiashi. Camina decidido hacia la habitación de Hinata, _porque él también es parte de la servidumbre_. No golpea antes de entrar, solo abre la puerta y la cierra tras de sí.

Ella deja de zurcir la chaqueta que tiene en sus manos y se levanta rápidamente. Lo mira con emoción y asombro, porque nunca esperó que Neji la sorprendiera de este modo.

Le gusta ese nuevo Neji intrépido e impulsivo.

Él sonríe y ella tiene que sonreírle de vuelta. No dice nada aún, solo camina hacia ella y la envuelve en un abrazo. Se besan.

Ha pasado mas de un mes desde ese beso a hurtadillas en la habitación de Neji y desde entonces no han habido más de tres besos entre ellos. No pueden besarse en las calles del pueblo, No pueden besarse a la salida del pueblo; no pueden besarse en cualquier lado dentro de la casa, no pueden besarse prácticamente nunca, excepto cuando están seguros de que no hay nadie desocupado en 100 metros a la redonda. _¡Quién hubiera pensado que llegaría el día en que Neji renegara del byakugan!_ ¿Ahora? Ahora él aprovecha para besarla como queriendo recuperar los besos que se ha perdido.

―Neji, q-qué… ¿qué haces aquí?―ella gira el rostro para poder hablar, porque él no le permite alejarse.

―Descuide, tengo permiso de su padre.― En vista de que no puede alcanzar más su boca, Neji opta por besarle el cuello.

Ella se ríe y la reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo por las cosquillas que Neji hizo al rozarla con su aliento hace que por fin se separen.

―D-de… ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué permiso? ―Lo mira divertida y lleva una mano a su cuello, a donde él la rozó con sus labios.

Él se relame la boca y se sienta en la cama. _¿Cosquillas?_ _Se supone que besarle el cuello tendría otro efecto…_ como sea

―Hiashi-sama me ha encomendado la misión de mi vida. A partir de hoy debo cuidar de que la princesa heredera esté a salvo de todos los varones que osen siquiera mirarla de manera inapropiada. Ondea las manos en aduladores aspavientos mientras le habla.

―Nii-san!― Ella lo reprende y lo golpea suavemente en el pecho porque no sabe que en efecto ese el mandato de Hiashi. Hace un puchero y lo mira con sus cejas arrugadas

―¡Es en serio!. Hiashi-sama… - sabe que debe escoger sus palabras con cuidado para no asustarla- … al parecer se percató de su belleza y teme que usted ceda a los enamoramientos alguno de tantos que deben de haber por ahí suspirando por verla.

―¿Otto-san? Eso no tiene sentido.― Lleva una mano a su barbilla y el rostro se torna reflexivo― Me confió que planeaba nombrarme sucesora hace mas de medio año. ¿Por qué ahora se preocupa por eso?

Sabía que ella intuiría algo…

―¡Que importa!. Lo que importa es que yo soy el encargado de cuidarla. Vamos a tener mucho más tiempo a solas del que hubiéramos pensado tener.― Intenta acercarse y abrazarla de nuevo, pero es detenido por un brazo que ella extiende para interponer distancia.

―Neji…― ella le habla con recelo. Incluso parece que se aleja un poco. _No parece alegrarse mucho por la noticia que su primo le trae_. Sabe que hay algo más que él no le dice

Y Neji que odia andarse con rodeos, lo suelta sin más: ―Su padre sospecha que usted tiene un enamorado.

―¡Oh por kami! ― Hinata palidece y lleva las manos a la altura de su corazón. ¡Santo cielo, si su padre sospecha algo están ambos en grave peligro!.

―Eso no es lo peor― Neji se levanta y la toma de las manos. Su semblante es de genuina preocupación. Hinata lo mira en vilo.

―Lo peor es que sospecha que usted le corresponde. ―Se ha acercado un poco. Está demasiado serio y entrecierra los ojos, taladrándola con la mirada que no le pierde detalle.

―Nii-san!― Sabe que él a su manera le está gastando una broma, porque él no se nota preocupado en lo más mínimo, pero esos ojos abrasándole la piel le impiden sonreír siquiera.

―Sospecha que usted le ha permitido mancillar sus tiernos labios.― Se acerca y posa su boca sobre la de ella. La acaricia de esta manera.

―Y sospecha que le encanta que él lo haga.― Habla sin despegarse de su boca, lamiéndole los labios y tanteando con su lengua hasta que ella le concede la entrada. Y ella entonces olvida todo. Se concentra solo en lo mucho que le hacían falta sus besos y deja que su cuerpo se estremezca al contacto con los brazos que la rodean.

―Dígame, Hinata-sama. ¿Qué tan en lo cierto está su padre?― Él la mira hacia abajo, los ojos entrecerrados y el aliento mezclándose con el de ella. Y siente un peligroso corrientazo cuando ella intenta responder, pero en lugar de palabras, su boca deja salir un vergonzoso gemido que ella desconoce como suyo.

Para él esa es la mejor respuesta de todas.

Como es de esperarse, Hinata se separa y carraspea. Mira hacia un costado mientras se alisa las ropas para recomponerse un poco del intenso beso que le acaban de dar.

―Así que, Nii-san, ¿Padre te dijo por qué exactamente sospecha que ando con alguien?

 _Oh perfecta forma de cortar la magia._

―Ummm. No sé realmente. Dice que la ve un poco más contenta que de costumbre.

―¿Tú crees que haya notado el brazalete que me diste? ¿Dijo algo sobre eso?

Hinata sabe que ha debido ser más discreta, porque ahora que cae en cuenta, recuerda que en más de una ocasión, ha arremangado su chaqueta y ha besado su joya a plena luz del día… ¿y si alguien llegó a verla? Podría averiguar de inmediato la identidad de su enamorado, y entonces…

―Descuide, no sabe nada del brazalete.

―¿t-tu crees?

―Lo sé.

Ella entrecierra los ojos y lo mira. Si tan solo sus aires de suficiencia no lo hicieran ver tan atractivo...

El parece adivinar sus pensamientos y se adelanta porque no quiere hacerse pasar por sabiondo. _Él es simplemente muy bueno deduciendo_. Así que le aclara: ―Si Hiashi-sama hubiera sabido algo, me lo hubiera dicho. Es más, él mismo le hubiera tomado el brazo para inspeccionar lo que lleva.

―Ummm… es cierto…

―No me diga que lo ha expuesto a la mirada de alguien.

―No, no… es que… ummm… creo que quizás si lo hice. ―Ella baja su rostro algo apenada.

―Ya veo. Disculpe por obligarla a cubrir sus brazos en pleno verano. Podría dejarla bajo llave en estos días.― Le toma las manos y besa su dorso.

Ella niega con la cabeza decididamente. ―Cuando deba usar mangas cortas, usaré muñequeras o vendas. Me inventaré algo.

Él sonríe. Internamente siente alivio de que ella no quiera separarse de su regalo. ―Bien. Me alegra que aún le guste. Por cierto, hay algo más para usted que dejé a la entrada de los baños termales. Pero descuide, un clon mío lo está cuidando. Tiene apariencia de una anciana, así que lo sabrá reconocer. Yo debo irme ahora; supongo que no tarda mucho para que alguien más venga a buscarla, ya sabe, para que no se pase la hora del desayuno.

―¿Algo para mí?

―Si. Algo para usted, debo irme.

―¿Por qué habrías de darme algo, Nii-san?

―Porque los chocolates de hace un mes me resultaron excesivamente deliciosos y me dejaron de muy buen humor. Por todo un mes… figúrese.

―¿Chocolates?, ¿Que chocolates? ―Ella hace tal rostro de confusión que por un segundo él también se queda en blanco. Pero decide seguirle el juego.

―Ah es cierto, usted no lo sabe, pero alguien dejó en mi cama una caja en forma de corazón llena de deliciosos chocolates rellenos y ya ve, quise continuar con esa cadena de favores.

―Debo suponer que tienes una admiradora secreta, Nii-san?

―Pensé que había sido usted.

―No, no. ¿Por qué haría yo eso? Sé que no eres muy amante de los chocolates…

―Bueno, la vi haciendo algunos en la cocina…

―Ah eso… si es cierto… Hanabi me pidió que hiciera algunos para repartir en la academia. Me sobraron bastantes, así que los repartí entre las chicas de la cocina. Supongo que alguna te regaló los suyos…― le resta tanta importancia al asunto que él ahora está dudando si los chocolates realmente los habrá enviado ella.

―Como sea.― Él chasquea su lengua y no hace nada para ocultar su enojo mientras sale por la puerta, no sin antes asegurarse que no hay nadie merodeando.

 _"Supongo que alguna te regaló los suyos"_ … no se da cuenta de que arremeda mentalmente su delgada vocecilla y que mientras lo hace, una mueca de desagrado desluce su siempre refinado rostro. Al final el jueguito no le resultó gracioso. Si fue ella debió haberse delatado hace siglos, y si no fue ella, debería estar mínimo un poquitín molesta al saber que alguien más le dejó chocolates a **su novio**. Pero nooo, ella en lugar de lucir nerviosa o incomoda, solo le dejó ver un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

¿Se habrá visto acaso tan estúpido esperando un detalle por parte de ella en el día de los enamorados? Carajo, ¡por supuesto que sí! ¡que son Hyuga! ¡y son Ninjas! Y por si fuera poco él hace parte de la élite de Konoha que se caracteriza por ser falto de emociones. ¡Doblemente carajo!

Pero su enojo se disipa cuando ella con disimulo se despide y él sabe a la perfección hacia donde se dirige. Ya quiere ver la cara que pone cuando descubra lo que le trajo.

(...)

.

.

.

.

Por supuesto, ahí está ella que por muy ninja que sea, no deja de ser mujer, y se deja llevar por la curiosidad y más rápido de lo que incluso el propio Neji se espera, se ve llegando hacia la entrada de los termales, buscando a una anciana de la cual no tiene la menor idea de cómo deba verse.

¡Diablos!, no pensó que hubiera más de una ¿hace cuánto no asistía a ese lugar? Habían bastantes caseticas de colores, cada una vendiendo cualquier artículo con el que se pudiera engatusar a una incauta joven como ella y como no, cada uno atendido por una amable anciana.

Está a punto de maldecir cuando una suave voz la llama por su apellido.

―Eh , Hyuga. ¿Es usted una Hyuga, ¿verdad?

Una anciana le habla mientras le extiende un frasco de perfume que tiene la apariencia de ser muy fino.

―Etto… no tengo dinero, gomen…

―Oh al menos una muestra gratis querida. No querrá irse a casa con las manos vacías. Un guiño de la anciana y Hinata sabe de inmediato quien es ella.

―¿Nii-san? Pregunta demasiado bajito a pesar de que no hay nadie cerca.

―Si, siga querida, le enseño un perfume tan fino que solo tiene aroma cuando se aplica en pieles tan angelicales como la suya.― Y la ancianita sonríe afable a pesar de que Hinata se está riendo descaradamente del cumplido que acaba de recibir.

¿Quién podría imaginarse que esa adorable viejecita es el seriesísimo Hyuga Neji?

Se acerca, y extiende la mano porque cree que es un perfume lo que su primo le quiere regalar. Después le hará reclamo por gastar el dinero que le queda. Sin embargo cuando está ya demasiado cerca, su atención se desvía hacia un tímido sonido que llega desde uno de sus pies.

―¡Oh kami!, por poco te piso, pequeño. ―Se agacha y toma entre sus manos al pequeño gatito blanco y negro que le ronronea entre sus sandalias.

―¿le gusta?

―Por supuesto. Es tan diminuto. Debe estar perdido. ¿Me excusas?, voy a ver si alguien de aquí lo conoce.

―No pierda su tiempo. Ese gatito no tiene dueño. O mejor dicho no lo tendrá si usted no lo acepta. Se lo regalo.

―P-pero…

―Descuide, lo encontré en el parque un día, pero estoy segurísima que usted podrá cuidarlo mucho mejor que yo.

Es cierto. El gatito no tiene apariencia de raza fina. Es solo una pequeña cría de hermoso pelaje bicolor y ojos adorablemente grises.

―E-es es hermoso…― Hinata lo acaricia y lo abraza con delicadeza y entonces se da cuenta que el regalo de su Nii-san es un tierno gatito blanco de manchas negras. Él, su primo, el shinobi "realmente no gusto de los gatos", le ha traído de regalo un hermoso gatito huérfano que encontró camino a su casa al regresar de su última misión. Neji se ha dado a la tarea de conseguirle el más perfecto de todos los regalos en el mundo. Pero ¿por qué?

―Gracias adorable señora y sin pensarlo mucho, Hinata Hyuga se lanza y le rodea el cuello con los brazos. Y le importa un pepino que alguien la pueda estar viendo ahora, porque aunque lo que verían es a una chica abrazando a una anciana; está segura que ese acto le significa una reprimenda de Hiashi si este se entera; porque ella no es cualquier chica. Es Hyuga Hinata, la princesa del Byuakugan. La heredera de toda la pompa que su ancestral clan representa. Y Hinata no pude ir por la calle vestida en sus mejores ropas, abrazando de la nada a una anciana vendedora ambulante.

Pero para ella las reglas son meras palabras vacías, porque suele más bien dejarse llevar por lo que le dicta el corazón. ¿Quién pensaría que hay reglas en el mundo que puedan romperse por ser demasiado buena persona? Resulta que sin proponérselo, la mera forma de ser de Hinata representa en su familia un acto de rebeldía.

Y ese pensamiento hace que el genio disfrazado tiemble de emoción, porque cae en cuenta de todo lo que ella arriesga día tras día solo por tener un romance a escondidas **_con él_**.

¡Que valiente y que grande que luce ahora ella a sus ojos! Y la frente le suda frío cuando percibe que esa chica que lo abraza se está arraigando peligrosamente a su alma. Él entonces, inexperto en abrazos, intenta corresponder de la mejor manera, pero su mente se distrae de nuevo cuando ella habla.

―Los chocolates si eran de mi parte. Los hice especialmente para ti, porque los de Hanabi eran sencillos, sin ningún tipo de relleno. Me dio vergüenza admitirlo porque pensé que no te agradaba san Valentín. Pero feliz san Valentín, por cierto.

El aprovecha que ella tiene los párpados cerrados y le susurra en su oído con su voz gruesa de hombre: Es cierto, no me agrada. Como tampoco me agrada el día blanco, sin embargo, feliz sanbai kaeshi ***** , Hinata-sama.

Y para cuando ella voltea a verlo, el clon se ha evaporado y alguien a espaldas suyas va llegando como quien no quiere la cosa.

―¿Regresamos, Hinata-sama?

...

...

..

.

.

.

 *** sanbai kaeshi** **:** dia blanco. Ya había leído antes de esta costumbre que nació netamente de la necesidad de los comerciantes de vender algo en marzo. Se trata (por si de casualidad alguien no sabe) de algún obsequio con el que el hombre que recibió algo en san valentín, le corresponde a la chica que dio inicialmente el regalo (esto quedó algo confuso, ¿si me hice entender?) Como sea, fue una sorpresa para mí al indagar y darme cuenta de que también es una costumbre popular en Japón, así que **¡feliz día blanco mis hermosas personitas Nejifans!**

Y como es costumbre, la respuesta a los reviews que ¡santo cielo! me hizo muy feliz recibir:

 **dianalaurazb:** Hola, que alegría que sigas el hilo. Lamentablemente esta historia inició para un concurso en Facebook, pero las administradoras no pudieron continuar al frente de la página, por eso decidí terminarla con este usuario. Espero que te haya gustado ;)

 **kyouko87:** hola :D que alegría ver alguien nuevo por aquí (*o*)/ Me emocionó mucho ver que te gustó al punto de leerlo de corrido. Espero que te guste la continuación.

 **Dolly-Hina:** Oh linda, tu también me animas mucho a escribir. El ver a una personita tan fiel al Nejihina es motivo mas que suficiente para seguir adelante con la historia. Espero que este cap. te alegre el día un poquitito :)

 **Nahi Shite:** ¡Dios!, cada que leo uno de tus reviews me siento importante.. (ji ji ji) Es realmente gratificante saber que el empeño que pongo en mantener las personalidades de ambos no es en vano. Por cierto, hay un pedacito de este capítulo que lo hice especialmente para tí...(psst... ¡es el regalo!, sé cuanto te gustan los gatos y ¡adivina!, se me ocurrió que a Hinata también podrían llegar a gustarle esos bellos mininos ¿te gustó?)

 **Valerie Hyuga Senju:** hola de nuevo, hermosa :3 Estoy por completo de acuerdo con tu frustracion respecto a los fics sobre esta pareja... Lo importante es que habemos un grupito que mantenemos viva la escencia del Nejihina. No puedo decirte que pasará, ya que ni yo misma lo sé, porque voy escribiendo según me vienen las ideas a la mente, y por cierto, hablando de fics... ¡tienes uno increíble por actualizar!. Espero no tardes mucho, porque me muero de ganas por ver que pasa.


	8. HANAMI

Hiashi sigue de pie; su semblante indicando que continúa en espera de una respuesta a pesar de que su sobrino ha hablado en tono perfectamente audible.

Y es que Neji, que no suele ser tomado por sorpresa, se ha quedado totalmente en blanco cuando al regresar de su última misión, es abordado por su tío, quien tan pronto lo ve cruzar la puerta de entrada lo recibe con la pregunta sobre algo que le encomendó desde hace un mes y de la cual aún no tiene respuesta. _¡Que ni siquiera lo dejó quitarse los zapatos, carajo!_ Como sea, el caso es que Neji no tiene tiempo de elaborar una excusa y –cosa rara en él- ha olvidado por completo armar una estrategia o por lo menos pensar que decir para cuando fuera indagado sobre su "misión especial"; porque cuando no está entrenado, está fuera, en misiones; y el poco tiempo que le queda lo dedica a intentar verse a escondidas con Hinata.

Así dice lo primero que se le ocurre.

―No, Hiashi-sama. En el tiempo que he podido estar cerca a su hija no he visto ningún indicio que confirme sus sospechas respecto a algún enamorado. Ninguna persona se ha acercado más que para lo estrictamente necesario y no he detectado nada inusual en su conducta.

El joven está de pie, mirando hacia el frente, la espalda lo más recta que puede y no hace contacto visual, al igual que cuando se encuentra reportándose frente al hokage. Su postura no flaquea y se asegura de que Hiashi no se entere que bajo su manga, su mano derecha tiene un ligero temblequeo.

Finalmente Hiashi encorva una ceja y empieza a caminar alrededor de su sobrino. ―Un mes, Neji. Todo un mes para una respuesta tan escueta. No es muy común en ti. Y fue algo realmente simple lo que te he encomendado. ¿Hay algo más que quieras acotar antes de retirarte?

―Con todo respeto, Hiashi-sama; pero sus sospechas pueden no pasar de ser simplemente eso. No olvide que su hija es una mujer sensata, por lo que no hay una posibilidad muy grande de que Hinata-sama hubiera podido dejarse enamorar por algún habitante de la aldea. Es posible también que de haber alguna persona, esta se hubiera distanciado luego de que mi cercanía a su hija se hubiera visto intensificada.

Pero Hiashi sigue sin estar complacido. _¡Por kami!, ¡qué hombre más terco!_ Está claro que no lo dejará ir hasta que escuche un nombre.

Y Neji, que está loco por retirarse, suelta el primer nombre que le parece coherente

―Sin embargo, Hiashi-sama, si me viera obligado a aventurarme lanzando una conjetura, no se me ocurre alguien distinto al heredero Nara. Es la única persona cuyo coeficiente intelectual le permitiría cortejar a su hija sin ponerse en evidencia de inmediato. Aparte a eso, tuvo tiempo para compartir con Hinata-sama en la última misión del equipo 8. Sé que reemplazó al miembro Aburame aunque ignoro el porqué de ello.

Espera que su tío no esté enterado sobre el hecho de que la única razón es porque Shino Aburame se encuentra en licencia médica.

Al parecer Hiashi no lo sabe. En lugar de replicar algo, alza ambas cejas y se ve algo interesado.

―Con que el heredero Nara, ¿eh? ― Hiashi repasa su barbilla y parece como si no le disgustara en absoluto la idea ― ¿Cómo sabes que Hinata fue en equipo con Nara-san y no Aburame-san?

―Usted me ordenó vigilarla―. Neji arruga sus cejas y lo mira como diciendo " _obviamente"_

―Eso no responde mi pregunta.

Neji se abstiene de rodar los ojos. ―Le pregunté directamente. No obtuvo los avances previstos en su último entrenamiento y al indagarle al respecto me respondió que le había faltado tiempo debido a su última misión. Los detalles, incluidos los de sus compañeros de equipo los reveló sin necesidad de preguntar demasiado.

―Ya veo. Se han vuelto muy cercanos ustedes dos.

―No me trata por encima de los demás miembros de bouke.

Bien eso es cierto. Hinata parece tener más afinidad con los miembros la rama secundaria que con sus familiares más cercanos. El mismo Hiashi la ha visto rondar por la cocina y reír con las criadas cuando piensa que nadie la ve.

―De acuerdo. Ya que no pudiste la cumplir con mi insignificante encargo, supongo que debo cambiar de estrategia. Quizás deba dejarla actuar por su cuenta mientras encargo que la vigilen de lejos.

 _¡¿Qué?!_

―No le entiendo Hiashi-sama. ¿El objetivo principal no era acaso alejarla de cualquier posible pretendiente? Si es Nara-san o algún otro, lo realmente importante es minimizar el contacto con los hombres. ¿Por qué quiere darle la oportunidad de encontrar a la persona de la que precisamente la quiere alejar? No subestime la sagacidad de su hija, además de lo absolutamente discreta que puede ser Hinata-sama. Según mi opinión, sería más sensato aumentar la "seguridad" de su hija.

Neji se ha cruzado de brazos y tiene el semblante como cuando habla de cosas realmente serias. Se da cuenta que Hiashi está reflexionando en la coherencia de sus palabras y decide jugarse una carta peligrosa.

―¿Ha pensado anunciarle al hokage el próximo nombramiento de su hija como líder del clan Hyuga? De esa manera quedaría eximida de misiones, que como usted bien sabe, es la manera más común en las que las kunoichis encuentran pareja. También, si usted lo desea, pediré que mis labores como ninja anbu se limiten a ser realizadas solamente dentro de Konoha.

Hiashi sigue sobando su barbilla... ―emmm..No. Creo que eso ya sería excesivo. Tomaré tu idea en solicitar su baja como kunoichi, pero en tu lugar, haré que la acompañe una doncella. Será menos obvio para ella el hecho que la estamos vigilando y aparte podrá ser acompañada a lugares a los que tú, como su hermano, no puedes ingresar.

Neji ahora tiene que reprimir un bufido. En su lugar finge que considera viable esta idea, y ladea la cabeza como si en serio lo estuviera considerando. ―Sí, esa podría ser una buena opción―. Dice finalmente. ―Solo asegúrese de no asignarle a una mujer demasiado estricta, porque podría sentirse hostigada y sospechar algo. Ni demasiado noble, porque Hinata podría manipularla para guardarle algún secreto. Ni demasiado alegre, porque podría animarla a hablar con algún jovencito. Ni demasiado habladora, porque podría comentar algo inapropiado e iniciar algún cotilleo. Ni demasiado joven, para que no capte alguna acción sospechosa. Ni demasiado madura, porque…

―¡Bien, bien! Sigue encargándote tú. ¡Que exasperante! ― _¿Por qué kami-sama no pudo darle simplemente hijos varones?_ Se gira algo alterado, pero eso no evita que logre percibir la hilera de dientes blancos que Neji deja ver tras su sonrisa.

― **¡NEJI!** ― Cielos, eso sonó como un regaño de su padre. El joven regresa a su posición firme y borra todo rastro de felicidad justo al mismo tiempo en que Hiashi lo examina de nuevo.

―Que Ko los acompañe de vez en cuando. Tampoco quiero habladurías sobre ustedes dos―. Y se gira nuevamente, esta vez con una mirada asesina en sus ojos, maldiciendo la hora en la que dejó que el bouke se empezara a tomar tantas libertades. Y es que ¿tener el atrevimiento de reírse de sus problemas? Neji podría ser muy bueno aconsejando y todo, pero Hiashi considera seriamente empezar a dejar de delegarle responsabilidades importantes. Al fin y al cabo el lugar al que pertenece aún dista mucho de donde él y su familia se encuentran…

Esta vez Neji se asegura que Hiashi ha tomado bastante distancia para volver a sonreír y salir disparado a verla. Porque sabe que ella quiere verlo. Porque la flor azul medio escondida en las ramas del árbol más cercano al pasillo de la mansión se lo confirma. Es una pequeña flor que parece haber sido arrastrada por el viento hasta quedar enredada en las ramas del tupido árbol, pero Neji sabe inequívocamente que esa es su señal.

(…)

.

.

.

―¿Estás seguro que esto es buena idea?

Ella se refiere a lo que hacen en ese momento. Y lo que hacen ahora es besarse a escondidas en la habitación de Hinata _-era eso o el baño-,_ porque ya ninguno aguanta las ganas de verse a diario y no hay ningún miembro Bouke o Souke que ose chismosear dentro de los aposentos de la heredera de la familia. Lo de la flor es idea de ella: cada que tenga tiempo y esté libre en su habitación, dejará una siempreviva enredada en alguna de las ramas del árbol más cercano al pasillo que da hacia las habitaciones de la familia principal.

―La mejor de todas.

Y lo es. Porque cada encuentro se antecede de esas cosquillas en la panza y ese hormigueo en las manos. Ese sentimiento de libertad y culpa que da hacer algo prohibido. Nada le gana a la adrenalina de verlo llegar en un ¡puf! y ver su sonrisa mientras camina decidido a saludarla.

Y ella recuerda la vez que el medio en serio y medio en broma le propuso que usaran su cuarto como escondite. Recuerda sus mejillas furiosamente enrojecidas, y lo recuerda a él apresurándose a asegurarle que no lo malinterpretara y dándole su palabra de que jamás llegará a faltarle al respeto. Y ella no hubiera aceptado si ese hombre hubiera sido otro y no Neji, porque si hay una palabra que tenga peso, es la de su primo. Por eso ahora se deja besar, sentada en su cama, y agradece que ese hombre que la besa sea Neji; porque de haber sido otro, se estaría aprovechando en este instante de las ganas que tiene ella de intensificar el beso. De ser otro, la besaría recostada en su cama, o la hubiera arrinconado contra una pared. Pero es Neji, y Neji no ha vuelto a intentar besar su cuello ni a tomarle la nuca o la cintura mientras la besa. Se limita solo a tomar sus manos y a frenar justo en el momento preciso.

¡Y gracias a Dios que lo hace! Porque de no ser así, ella difícilmente podría retornar a la tierra… se pregunta qué haría su novio si se entera lo enajenantes que son sus besos. Y ella no tiene modo de saberlo, porque no tiene ni un solo punto de referencia, pero está segura que solo se siente de esa manera porque Neji en serio es un buen besador. _¡Oh si tan solo pudieran escabullirse de nuevo, al menos una vez, en una esquina oscura!_

― ¿En serio cree eso?

― ¿Ah?

―Le comenté que su padre solicitará su baja como kunoichi de konoha, y usted se rio diciendo. " _¡si, eso es una locura!"_

― ¿Dije eso?

―Hinata-sama. ¿En qué piensa?

Ella se suelta de sus manos y se recuesta boca arriba en su cama. Mira el techo y no se le ocurre nada más que decir salvo:

El hanami ***** ha tardado demasiado este año. Dicen que cuando eso sucede es porque las flores tardan más tiempo en recolectar su olor y por lo tanto su perfume es más intenso. Personalmente me parece que los pétalos también se ven más grandes. ¿Crees que Oto-san me permita ver los cerezos que plantaron hace un año alrededor de la mansión? Escuché que ya les salieron los primeros brotes.

Y él aguanta las ganas de tenderse a su lado y acunarla en sus brazos, porque sabe lo potencialmente peligroso que podría tornarse. Porque aunque no lo haya experimentado de primera mano, sabe cómo trabaja la lujuria. Sabe que ambos son contenedores de hormonas altamente inflamables y la más leve chispa puede tornarse en el más voraz e incontenible incendio. Y no pueden permitirse eso **_No puede permitirse eso_**. ¡Cielo santo, ella merece más que eso! Por eso pone el freno cada que quiere profundizar sus besos, o tomarla por la cintura, o acariciar su espalda sobre la ropa…

―Tal vez podamos

― ¿Hablas en serio? Ella se sienta en posición de loto y lo mira más con duda que con esperanza.

―Por supuesto―. Él toma la misma posición y se sienta frente a ella. ―Puede ir con Ko al campo de entrenamiento más retirado y al final yo llegaría. No sería mucho, no podríamos compartir tanto como nos gustaría, ni el lugar sería el que usted quiere; pero es algo…

―¿Ko?

―Si, Ko. Pienso que debe acompañarnos alguna vez, ya sabe, para evitar habladurías…

―¡Qué inteligente Nii-san! ¿Te parece para este fin de semana?

Qué extraño se siente para ellos hablar de árboles y flores en lugar de sellos, armas y estrategias. En especial para él, que no tiene mayor experiencia en tocar temas que disten de lo académico y militar, sin embargo, la sonrisa de ella hace que se le haga fácil desviarse hacia esas cuestiones.

Han quedado en verse un día entre semana, cuando hay menos cantidad de personas ociosas. Ambos concuerdan que no sería prudente verse cerca a la mansión y al final quedan que el mejor lugar es el prado que queda sobre los montes de los Hokages. Es deber de ella inventarse una excusa para llegar a ese sitio y es responsabilidad de Neji llegar al mismo punto con alguna otra buena excusa. Se despiden con un beso corto en los labios, porque ya se ha hecho tarde y ni cuenta se han dado en que momento el sol se ocultó para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche.

.

.

.

.

―Disculpe mi intromisión, Hinata-sama, pero ¿Puedo saber por qué se dirige hacia ese lugar? Es decir, queda demasiado lejos de la mansión y podríamos apreciar el florecer de los cerezos aquí mismo, en los vastos territorios de la familia.

Ko no se reconoce a sí mismo hablándole con extremo respeto a la misma Hinata que años atrás guio a la academia tomada de la mano. Poco queda de esa pequeña que se escondía tras sus piernas cuando veía a un grupo de revoltosos niños en el parque. Ahora esa pequeña camina delante de él, la espalda erguida y la frente en alto. Ahora nadie se atreve a rebajarla por su estatura o su fino timbre de voz. Ahora su pequeña protegida es capaz de intimidar con una sola mirada; una que ahora que lo piensa, muy posiblemente aprendió de Neji, porque hay que reconocer lo mucho que ella creció como kunoichi y como persona a su lado…

―Exactamente por eso, Ko-san―. Lo mira con esa sonrisa que solo ella puede tener. ―Posiblemente este sea el último florecer que pueda avistar por fuera de los territorios de la familia. ―Y prosigue caminando sin decir nada más. Y Ko la sigue sintiéndose impedido para seguir preguntando algo, pero la verdad es que la lengua le pica porque más que saber por qué ella quiere caminar ese día, le intriga saber por qué ha cambiado su peinado, que aunque solo sea una sencilla diadema lo que adorna su cabeza, hace que su rostro y sobre todo sus espesas pestañas resalten, haciéndola ver aún más hermosa de lo que siempre ha sido.

Y al fin llegan al dichoso monte, y la vista es aún más majestuosa de lo que alguno de los dos hubiera imaginado, y la soledad del lugar es la que Hinata esperaba, pero la compañía que tanto ansía, aún no se ve por ningún lado. Y ella intenta distraerse, pensando que es temprano y que de igual manera ninguno concretó la hora exacta en la que habrían de encontrarse, y aún hay luz en el cielo, y aún hay tiempo para que puedan verse y entonces intenta hacer que su mente divague, mientras recoge algunas flores y juega a ver cuántos nombres de insectos conoce y sonríe pensando que Shino estaría realmente orgulloso de ella, solo que la sonrisa no es totalmente genuina, porque ya el sol no está en su punto mas alto, y aun no hay rastros de quien ella espera.

―Lo siento, se pasó la hora del almuerzo y no me di cuenta. ― Dice mientras saca dos bentos de su cesta. Deben ser las dos de la tarde, pero ella ya sabe que él no vendrá. Lo sabe incluso antes de que a sus manos llegue la nota que una cría de halcón ha dejado para ella en la rama de un árbol. _"surgió algo durante mi entrenamiento. La veo en la noche"_ Así que deshace el papel en sus manos y reparte también la comida que le había reservado y tan pronto terminan de comer, ella anuncia que quiere regresar.

―¿Podemos tomar el camino largo esta vez? ― Pregunta mas por informar que por otra cosa, porque ya está desviando por las montañas boscosas hacia la aldea y Ko se queda aun dos pasos mas atrás de lo que debe, porque siente que debe darle espacio; porque ha notado la melancolía en sus ojos y piensa que ella se siente así por el destino que le espera dentro de su jaula de oro, y él no tendría palabras para opinar al respecto en caso de que a ella se le ocurra preguntarle algo.

Y tras caminar media hora, Hinata se detiene de abrupto y es entonces cuando Ko sale de sus pensamientos y observa hacia donde ella tiene clavada la mirada. Y que bueno que lo hace, porque de haber volteado la vista a Hinata la habría descubierto con la respiración entrecortada y las manos sobre el pecho, calmando los galopes de un corazón resquebrajado.

Es Neji. Está de pie, tan serio como suele estarlo siempre, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño eternamente fruncido, mirando hacia su antigua compañera de equipo.

Es Tenten. Está de pie frente a Neji, agarrando la tela de su camisa y parece estarle hablando de algo realmente importante.

Están tan cerca que sus ropas se rozan, y aunque Neji en ningún momento da pie para demostrar que se encuentra en alguna situación romántica, es más que obvio que Tenten si tiene esas intenciones. Si hay alguien que conozca la mirada esperanzada que da un amor incierto, es Hinata. Y a Hinata las manos le tiemblan cuando ve como la castaña se abraza a su primo y este, aunque no se ve del todo cómodo, deja descansar sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

No la está separando. **_¡¿Por qué diablos no la separa?!_** Solo le habla mientras mira hacia otro lado. Sin embargo, aún y con los varios metros de distancia que se interponen entre ellos, sabe que le está hablando con suavidad. Sabe perfectamente que le está hablando con aquel tono aterciopelado en su voz…. **_¡pero qué demonios, Neji!_** ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tú?

Se gira de manera tan abrupta que coge desprevenido al pobre de Ko, quien más confundido que otra cosa, sale disparado tras ella, no sin antes voltear hacia la pareja y cerciorarse que nunca notaron que los estaban espiando.

―Hinata-sama, espere… ¿acaso la molesté en algo? ― Ko anda a paso presuroso tras ella, preguntándose que pudo haber hecho para que su señora esté enojada _– porque es obvio que lo está-._ Piensa que tal vez simplemente es un arrebato de niña mimada, al tener que desviar su camino por no entrometerse en la conversación de su primo con esa chica; como sea, Ko ha aprendido de la manera difícil que es mucho más conveniente para él tener siempre contentos a los miembros de la familia principal.

―Solo no quería seguir siendo entrometida, Ko-kun.

Oh por supuesto! Ningún Hyuga que se precie de serlo anda perdiendo el tiempo entretenido en ver que hacen los otros. Ko también se avergüenza un poco.

El trayecto se hace mas largo, porque Hinata no quiere volver a su casa; o por lo menos porque espera que cuando llegue su padre ya esté desocupado y pueda entrar a hablar con él; o espera encontrarse con Hanabi mientras está dando de comer a su gato… algo, lo que sea, lo que quiera que sea que le impida pensar demasiado en lo que ya lleva pensando toda la tarde: _¿y si están juntos de nuevo?_ Sabe qué hace años hubo algo entre ellos, y la gente dice que donde hubo fuego…

¡Diablos! Han llegado y al parecer el dios del destino no quiere darle un respiro esa noche. Justo en frente está Neji, usando la misma ropa que lo vio cuando estaba hablando con Tenten. Ko se despide con una reverencia y solo queda ella frente a Neji que la mira expectante mientras bloquea justamente el pasillo por el cual ella debe pasar para llegar a su alcoba.

Bien.

Hinata respira profundo y se desvía hacia el dojo de la familia. De reojo ve como él hace un gesto con la cabeza, llamándola. No obstante ella sigue de largo y lo ignora olímpicamente; con suerte Neji se sentirá ofendido y decline en su intención de hablarle. Solo que eso no sucede. Tiene que detenerse cuando él, a sus espaldas sisea su nombre. Se esconde bajo dintel de una puerta cercana y entonces lo enfrenta. Cruza sus brazos y se para derecha, lo cual es difícil porque ella es pequeña y él muy alto.

―La estoy esperando hace media hora.

―Ah…― la mente de Hinata se queda en blanco mientras ella intenta buscar una genial respuesta que le quite el habla a su primo. Sin embargo, eso es todo lo que dice: un simple "ah"

―Usted, ¿está enojada conmigo?, ¿no recibió mi mensaje?

―Lo recibí. Fue considerado de tu parte anunciar que no irías ―. Y comienza a caminar hacia su alcoba.

―No es muy tarde, podríamos hablar un poco ahora.

―No puedo ahora. Cuando disponga de tiempo dejaré una siempreviva avisando; tal cual lo prometí antes. ¿Recuerdas? ―No debe decir nada para que Neji infiera la frase que falta: _"porque yo si cumplo mis promesas, Nii-san"_

― ¿Pronto? ¿Podré verla pronto? ― Él va caminando tras ella y afortunadamente nadie los nota.

―No lo sé, Nii-san. No tengo idea. Tal vez para cuando Tenten no tenga nada que hacer y te de un tiempo libre―. Oh si, lo ha soltado. Realmente nunca pensó hacerle el reclamo, y menos de esa forma. ¡Pero le es imposible! Simplemente Hinata no puede soportar que Neji le hable como si no acabara de verse con otra chica.

Como era de esperar, Neji se le para en frente con los ojos y la boca denotando la más absoluta sorpresa.

―U-usted…

Y Hinata tiene en los ojos un brillo de superioridad, degustando desde antes la vergüenza ajena "Neji acorralado en sus mentiras" _¡ja!, ¡te lo mereces!_

― ¿Usted me estaba espiando?

Contario a lo que Hinata piensa, Neji no se ve ni por asomo avergonzado. Todo lo contrario, el tono que usa es de claro reproche porque se siente vulnerado en su privacidad.

La boca de Hinata también cae y hace un gesto de "no me cambies el tema" ―No le espiaba Neji-san. Solo tenga cuidado a la próxima de no armar citas el mismo día y en el mismo bosque. ― Y de nuevo pasa de largo, resta vez tragando grueso, con su nariz picando, las lágrimas amenazando por salir y sus rodillas temblando, rogando por correr lejos de allí.

No ha dado dos pasos cuando es retenida por su brazo. A Neji no se le pasa por alto el hecho de que ella lo ha dejado de tutear. La hace girar y de nuevo quedan frente a frente, el desafío de ambos gritando en los ojos.

―No es lo que usted piensa.

Oh por supuesto, la frase más trillada de la historia _¡bien hecho, genio!_

Hinata se oculta tras su flequillo porque no puede ni seguir mirándolo a los ojos. ―Como sea, no importa―. Ella intenta zafarse y por supuesto, él no lo permite

―Ella me necesitaba― dice titubeante

Oh ella lo necesitaba… Es decepcionante el poco control que Neji Hyuga tiene sobre él mismo: ni siquiera acudió a una cita planeada previamente porque "Tenten lo necesitaba" Hinata no lo comprende… ¿Es por la cantidad de tiempo que han estado juntos? ¿El mismo tiempo que Hinata desperdició corriendo tras Naruto y que quizás Tenten empleó de una mejor manera? Sacude su cabeza porque no quiere pensar más en eso.

―En serio Neji, ya no importa. Estoy cansada, por favor déjame continuar mi camino.

—Hinata-sama, por favor, dije que lo sentía.

—Nunca dijiste que lo sentías. ¿Cuándo lo dijiste? ― Y encuentra el coraje suficiente para alzar la cara y sostenerle desafiante la mirada.

— Lo siento―. Y es su cara humillada la que remueve algo dentro de Hinata. Muy en el fondo, se niega a creer que Neji sea esa clase de chico. Tal vez haya una buena razón para que el hubiera pospuesto su cita. ¿Y si tal vez está exagerando?

— ¿para qué te necesitaba?

Neji la mira firmemente. —es algo privado, que solo le compete compartirlo a ella; pero le doy mi palabra que está lejos de interponerse entre nosotros.

 _..."Está lejos de interponerse entre nosotros"..._

¿Por qué esas palabras hacen que le brinque el corazón?

Hinata lo mira recelosa, desconfiada, dolida… observa su perfil tan distinguido, su porte tan aristocrático, su cara tan seria, tan honesta, su mirada tan intensa… ¿Por qué diablos tiene que ser tan apuesto? La hace dudar de sus convicciones con tan solo una sola mirada… se da cuenta que no puede culpar a Tenten si aún quiere intentar algo con Neji.

—deja de mirarme así, Neji. Eso no funciona conmigo.

―¿mirarla cómo?

―Así, con esos ojos ― y lo señala con su perfecto dedo índice

―¿cuáles ojos? ― Neji medio arquea una de sus cejas y su boca se tuerce en un ligero tono de diversión. Y _ella que pensaba que él no podía verse mejor_ ―¿no le gustan mis ojos? ― Atrapa su dedo que se siente diminuto entre su mano cerrada y se inclina muy levemente hacia ella… y ella de inmediato siente arder sus mejillas.

―No―. Dice y le desvía la mirada haciendo un esfuerzo para recordarse a sí misma que está enojada.

―¿No? ― Y con la mano que tiene libre le gira suavemente la cara, para poder mirarla. Ha retornado a su habitual seriedad y la mira como intentando comprobar si lo que ella le dice es cierto… de repente sus ojos se ensanchan mostrando evidente regodeo en ellos.

―Hinata-sama, ¿está celosa? ― Y no hace el más mínimo intento por disimular lo mucho que le gusta este nuevo descubrimiento —No aparta los ojos de ella durante unos segundos y Hinata siente que sus rodillas se desvanecen y sus mejillas se calientan aún más.

―No―. El tono mas lánguido de lo que hubiera deseado _¿no se supone que el avergonzado debería ser él?…_ carraspea un poco y repite ― No Neji, no lo estoy―. Sin embargo, la risita vanidosa que se niega a irse de la cara de Neji es algo contagiosa… Diablos, por qué es tan difícil enojarse con él?

En una inspección silenciosa, ayudado de su doujutsu, Neji comprueba que tiene tiempo suficiente para acariciarle la cara. No la besa porque sería exponerse más que demasiado, pero la rápida caricia es suficiente para que ella deje salir un suspiro con los ojos cerrados. Tan pronto su palma abandona su mejilla, la toma de las manos y se miran entre penumbras. Ninguno dice nada porque no hace falta. Esos pequeños encuentros los llenan tanto aunque con tan poco, que ellos se conforman, así sea con el roce de las manos.

―Déjeme verla más tarde.

Hinata niega con la cabeza, porque aún tiene una espinita en el pecho que quiere sanar. Y también porque en este momento siente miedo. Miedo de ver lo mucho que es real. Cuando no se trata sólo de fantasear con alguien, sino de tener en frente una persona de carne y hueso, con expectativas, con promesas, con la plena capacidad de lastimarte... Ya lo había sentido antes, y el miedo aún no pasa. Solo pasa cuando lo tiene cerca, cuando la mira a los ojos y ella decide creerle cada cosa que dice.

(…)

.

.

.

Ha entrado en su cuarto, la noche llenando todo de absolutas tinieblas y ella ni se interesa en encender la luz. Se siente extraña, el día al final no resultó ser para nada lo que esperaba y el agotamiento emocional la tiene pisando terreno inestable; como cascarones de huevos. Y así, a oscuras, aun intentando descifrar la maraña de sentimientos que trae en el pecho, unos brazos la atrapan por la espalda, y unos labios susurran en su oído las palabras más hermosas que alguna vez haya escuchado:

―"La quiero a usted… solo a usted… siempre ha sido solo usted".

…

…

..

..

.

.

 *** hanami:** es la tradición japonesa de observar la belleza de las flores, pero por lo general se asocia esta palabra al período en que florecen los cerezos y en el que los japoneses acuden en masa a parques y jardines a contemplar sus flores. (jaja, copiado literalmente de Wikipedia) Se supone que es a principios de Mayo… (¿Pueden hacer de cuenta que actualicé el mes pasado, porfaaa?)

Ooohhh si! No estaba muerta… tampoco de parranda, solo algo muy muy ocupada… en fin. Lo importante es que llego de nuevo y he aquí mi celebración favorita: el primer "te quiero"… díganme la verdad: ¿fue demasiado cursi? De ser así, me disculpo, pero dije "hey, ya llevan saliendo desde noviembre y estamos a pleno mayo; merecen decirse que se quieren"(n.n)

Siento mucho, de verdad mucho haberme retrasado tanto en esta entrega (que se supone iba a tener actualización cada mes), pero bueno, espero que sus nobles corazones puedan perdonarme… ahora; debo decir que aparte del tiempo **¡me he quedado corta de ideas!** Así que si alguna quiere aportar, estaré más que feliz de escucharlas. Y bueno, el tiempo a estos dos les va corriendo en contra; así que crucen los deditos para que el dios del tiempo me ayude a escribir un poco mas de prisa este mes. Por cierto, quiero recordar que el año de idilio de esta linda parejita se cumple hasta enero, yo en realidad no me acordaba muy bien (tuve que leer el fic nuevamente), pero me siento un poco mas relajada ahora que sé que tendremos siete meses de puro amorsh. (en serio necesito ideas, no quiero dejarlos abandonados ni un solo mes de ahora en adelante)

Y bueno, respondiendo a sus reviews:

Nahi Shite: Tu como siempre acompañándome en el proceso creativo. Espero que te guste como quedó el resultado final ;) … ja, me hiciste caer en cuenta de que el tiempo corre demasiado rápido y ¡changos!, no sé qué ponerlos a hacer ahora (inserte risa malvada)… y ¿sabes? Me dejaste pensando eso de la lucha de egos entre Hiashi y Neji (ahí si no sé cómo le voy a hacer) O_o

dianalaurazb: linda, me causó gracia tu comentario de "quiero que se termine y al tiempo no"… jajajaja, me pasa lo mismo… es más, ya hasta pensé en que escribir cuando se termine esta historia, pero mientras, si te gusta el Nejihina, hay una autora que escribe bastante:Dolly . Hina Date una pasadita por sus historias ;)

Valerie Hyuga Senju : Si! Mi adorado Neji es todo un amor; así súper serio pero un amor de hombre al fin y al cabo ¡ y yo también parezco tonta, sonriendo cuando escribo! Creo que también por ahí en el trabajo tienen la sospecha de un novio imaginario. Espero poder agregarle lindura a tu día con este nuevo cap … PD: sigo esperando actualizaciones tuyas.

Dolly . Hina: Hola linda! Claro que leo cada comentario y me encanta cada cosa que comentan. Me disculpo por no haber comentado tus historias (por cierto, ¡tienes muchas!) creo que voy a pedir vacaciones para poder ponerme al dia. Jejeje, ( así no me las den, prometo que vas a ver mis reviews pronto)

Mega Ayu ¡bienvenida! Me alegra que te guste la historia. Y bueno, si, tengo la firme intención de continuarlo sin importar que. Espero poder seguirte viendo por estos lares. ¡saludos!


	9. TSUKIMI

**capítulo 9 - Tsukimi**

 **.**

 **.**

" la quiero a usted...solo a usted... siempre ha sido solo usted"...

Confesion que se quedó suspendida en la oscuridad de la noche , porque él se fue antes de que ella reaccionara y ella nunca encontró el momento oportuno para responderle. Y cualquier humano, shinnobi o no, habitante de Konoha o no; se hubiera pdido haber carcajeado ante la imagen de un Neji Hyuga hyuendo avergonzado al haber confesado con sus sentimientos despues de haberse colado en una habitación oscura.

¿Pero eso ahora que importa? _Absolutamente nada._

Nada mas le importa ahora salvo el sonrojo que le aparece en las mejillas a Hinata cuando él, en plena reunión familiar, accidentalmente le roza la mano y deja allí un papelito cuidadosamente doblado. Ni siquiera lo ha leído y ya su rostro la está delatando... Se ha sonrosado con solo sentirlo cerca, con un mínimo toque de su parte, y su ego le asegura que también la sintió temblar. ¡JA! ahora los sonrojos y temblequeos de Hinata los causa **él** _...las vueltas que da la vida.._. Y no sonríe, porque sería un poco demasiado extraño, pero tiene esa mirada de satisfacción que hace a mas de una voltar la mirada hacia él. Y solo sale de su ensimismamiento cuando nota que todo a su alrededor enmudece y Hiashi lo mira fijamente. Debe agradecer a su instinto ninja de que solo ha dejado pasar un segundo en darse cuenta que su tío lo llamaba, y debe agradecer a su estoíco rostro que su falta de expresion facial no deja notar que se su mente se halla en blanco. Por último, se asegurará de agradecerle personalmente a Hinata quien con una mirada le indica que lo que el lider quiere es que Neji pase y reparta los dangos que se han preparado para la ocasión.

Una inclinación respetuosa y un sobrio "Hai, Hiashi-sama" antes de comenzar con lo encargado; calmado, fingiendo total aceptación; porque ha notado que ahora la actitud de Hiashi para con él, ha cambiado; y aunque sigue siendo amable, no pierde oportunidad para recordarle de cualquier manera que su lugar sigue siendo allá: por debajo de los suyos, como todos los del bouke. Son cosas pequeñas: a veces le pide un vaso de agua, a veces y sin preguntar, le descansa el haori en el antebrazo cuando llega de sus quehaceres fuera de la mansión, a veces simplemente lo mira interrogativo mientras Neji va a a la biblioteca sin un trapo en mano y se dispone a leer. Y Neji que **-** puede decir con certeza **-** no es tonto, lo ha notado y sabe el instante preciso en que la relación entre ambos se fisuró con aquella sonrisa burlona. Sabe también que fingiendo sumisión su tío paulatinamente irá confiando de nuevo hasta volverlo a hacer su mano derecha; pero por lo pronto debe mantener un bajo perfil y tragarse las ganas de escupirle los dangos antes de llevarle la bandeja a su mesa.

Y justo cuando cada miembro de la familia tiene su alimento en mano, Hiashi, fiel a la tradición, les pide salir hacia el ala de la familia principal, al patio central de la mansión, suficientemente grande para que todos los Hyuga de Konoha puedan estar escuchando las palabras del líder del clan agradeciendo lo obtenido y pidiendo bendiciones para el nuevo ciclo de cosecha mientras contemplan la luna y degustan sus buñuelos de arroz. Hiashi, además de pedir por sus tierras, se inclina ante la luna y le rinde reverencia a Hamura, su ancestro milenario, y mentalmente le ruega para que todo el poderío del Byakugan florezca de nuevo; porque siente que en esta ultima generación su doujutsu, del que tanto se enorgullece, se ha visto totalmente relegado. Todos lo imitan, algunos por conveniencia, otros por convicción. Entre esos últimos está Neji, quien es de los pocos que ha estudiado su historia y sabe bien de donde proviene. Sabe bien el alcance que podrían tener sus ojos y todo el poder que podrían desencadenar al ser descendiente directo de la diosa conejo. Y con el rostro hacia abajo, la busca. Ve sus manos delicadas, la manilla de plata cubierta por oscuras muñequeras, sus piernas esbeltas cubiertas por la deglada tela del pantalón entallado, sus finos tobillos siendo abrazados por las correas de sus viejas sandalias de guerra...

Y ve como esos pies con disimulo se acercan, porque sabe que en algún momento Hiashi hará una oración y pedirá que todos los presentes se tomen de las manos, y los corazones de ambos retumban con cada paso que ella da. Y en el momento preciso, cuando todos los demás familiares toman sus manos fraternalmente, ellos entrelazan sus dedos, se miran de soslayo y él ve como ella muerde con nerviosismo su labio. Le apreta un poco la mano para hacerle saber que todo está bien; _que todo estará bien._.. Y ahí alumbrados por la luz de la luna, tomados de la mano en frente de todos y al tiempo pasando tan desapercibidos, Neji se estremece al pensar que esa mano en pronto se verá ausente de su vida y él realmente no quiere que eso pase. Y la mira un breve instante, esos enormes ojos soñadores que aún no dejan de gustarle están fijos al frente, pero sabe que de estarlos viendo en estos momentos, le dirían lo que desde hace meses quiere oír y aún ella no le dice: _« también te quiero»_. Aunque si lo piensa bien, ya no es necesario que ella lo diga, porque está seguro de eso, porque se lo dice el gesto con la mano con el que ella se despide cada noche desde lejos así él tarde mucho en llegar, porque se lo dice cada mirada furtiva y cada sonrisa nerviosa cuando él la intercepta en cualquier lugar dentro de la mansión o de la aldea con el mero propósito de verla, porque se lo dice aquel regalo anticipado de cumpleaños cuidadosamente doblado bajo su almohada, se lo dicen sus celos mal disfrazados cuando él de alguna u otra manera debe interactuar cerca a su antigua compañera de equipo..

Y ella, que siente que él la mira, gira su rostro y ve con casi espanto que él hace el amague de acercar hacia ella su cara.

 _Oh por Kami_

 **—** **¡NO!** — dicen sus ojos bien abiertos en forma de advertencia.

Y la determinacion de Neji se esfuma junto con su buen ánimo.

...

...

..

..

.

.

—¿de veras me habrías besado en frente de todos?

Él asiente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle los labios — cada día se me hace mas dificil poderme contener... yo solo... —hace que ambas frentes se junten y las palabras se escapan traicioneras de su boca sin que él lo pueda controlar — quisiera poder gritarle al mundo ¿sabe? decirles que al fin logré hacer que usted volteara a mirarme, que todo ese tiempo que la esperé no fue en vano, que esto no es un simple arrebato de amor adolescente; que muy bouke y todo, puedo hacerla feliz, que... que aunque no deba, yo... —su voz se va apagando y Hinata siente que casi le es doloroso el hablar.

Y ella que infiere lo que él está a punto de sentir, se aleja y lo mira a los ojos, odiando esa mirada triste que está segura, también trae ella en su rostro. Y le calla con un dedo sobre los labios, porque sabe que él está a punto de pronunciar las unicas dos palabras que de forma implícita, se han prohibido decirse... porque si las dice, se pierden, y será infinitamente doloroso el dejarse...

No repara demasiado en esto, sin embargo; ya que con un movimiento de cabeza, él deshace el sello en sus labios y la mira serio. Se debate entre decirle que en verdad aborrece que le manden callar **-** así la forma de hacerlo sea un fino dedo tapándole la boca **-** pero a ultima hora recapacita y recuerda que el tiempo entre ellos es demasiado escaso como para perderlo discutiendo por pequeñeces. — ¡Como me gustaría presumirla!; tomarla de la mano y mirar por encima del hombro a todos los que me vean con cara de envidia—. Y le da esa mirada intensa con la cual ella aun no sabe -y jamás sabrá - lidiar.

—¿Nii-san?

—¿si?

—¿por qué me quieres?

Genial, ella le ha pedido que explique algo que ni siquiera puede explicárselo a sí mismo.

—¿quererla?— dice tras un breve instante Hinata-sama; No creo que la quiera. La adoro.

Y espera que ella se sonroje o se gire en un gesto de timidéz, o algo; pero ella le enfrenta la mirada y se queda ahí, esperando que él siga con lo que dice.

—Y si usted me pregunta porque me siento de esta manera, no sabría decirlo, Hinata-sama. Solo sé que la extraño. Que quisiera estar con usted todo el tiempo, que me encanta lo lista, lo transparente, que és. Que me encanta la forma como sutilmente suele salirse con la suya, la forma en la que sus ojos brillan y su nariz forma esa pequeña arruga cuando ríe.

Se calla muchas cosas que también siente. No le dice que es su persona favorita en el mundo; que el tiempo que pasa con ella es su mejor momento del día, que aún sus silencios le dicen mas que todas las mejores palabras juntas que alguna vez haya escuchado en su vida; que su imaginación a veces vuela sola y lo lleva a un mundo donde su relación perdura en el tiempo, que desde que ella lo aceptó, cada día al despertar se siente como un niño pequeño en la mañana de navidad: con esa alegría inexplicable y esa sensación burbujeante en el pecho; que está completamente convencido de que tarde o temprano ambos se enfrentarán al mundo y dirán: ¿saben? estamos juntos; hagan lo que quieran al respecto"... está total y absolutamente seguro que hará lo que sea para no perderla...

y sigue esperando a que ella hable, pero al parecer, ha enmudecido por completo. Y es entonces cuando ella se anida en sus brazos de manera que ambos pierden el contacto visual.

Se quedan en silencio.

—Pregúntame por qué te quiero—dice ella finalmente.

Él se siente sonreír. Siente como si algo cálido se estuviera derramando en su pecho.

—Hinata-sama—dice sólo por el placer de pronunciar ese nombre—, ¿por qué me quiere?

—No te quiero.

Él entonces espera...y espera...

Y como ella continúa callada, Neji empieza a reír.

—Así que es usted también perversa —dice aun con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—No te rías. Eso sólo me anima.

Y aunque no puede verla, puede escuchar que ella también esta sonriendo. _Quiere imaginarla sonriendo_

—No te quiero, Neji —repite—. Yo... —Se detiene de nuevo—. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo decirlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es vergonzoso.

—Hasta este momento, sólo ha sido vergonzoso para mí.

—Temo que diré mucho —dice ella.

—No creo que eso sea posible en usted. dice apretándola contra sí, mientras le acaricia el cabello

—Neji...

—No me quiere—dice él, pero...

—No te quiero, Neji —dice ella, sonando por un segundo como si lo dijera realmente en

serio—. Yo... —Su voz casi desaparece—, yo... te necesito.

Él la encierra aun más entre sus brazos y siente que su pecho duele con el repiquetear enloquecido de su corazón.

—No creo que siquiera pueda respirar si no estamos juntos —susurra aún escondida en su pecho—. Por eso te espero despierta cada noches sin importar la hora, así sea solo para saber que llegaste con bien. Todo lo que hago cuando estamos separados es pensar en ti, y cada segundo que estamos juntos se siente tan importante... Y siento que estoy tan fuera de control .Y yo pensé que esto jamás podría pasarme nunca, y entonces pienso ¿y qué si de pronto decides que ya no me quieres?

Él le levanta el rostro y se queda mirándola. Siente que su pulso se acelera. Ella simplemente lo mira expectante y el tiempo para ambos comienza a pasar en cámara lenta.

El desliza los brazos por su espalda algo vacilante, mientras ella le anuda los brazos tras el cuello. Mientras sus labios se acercan, él inhala su fragancia y siente cómo ambas bocas se entrelazan. Se besan con suavidad, besos dulces, susurrantes, que hacen que los rostros hormigueen y envíen temblores a lo largo de cada cuerpo. Han cerrado los ojos y dejan que las bocas, sin palabras, hablen. Labios que no se han cansado de probar los ajenos, que degustan como los otros como si fuera la primera vez que les fuera dado a probar el néctar prohibido de una dulce ambrosía, lamiendo justo lo necesario, tentando apenas lo suficiente como para que el beso pueda mantenerse en este ritmo eternamente sin que sea necesario detenerse en busca de aire o que de desvanezca por falta de chispa.

Y Neji, que aún no se cree lo que acaba de escuchar, le toma la cara con ambas manos, llevando la caricia hacia el cabello, y la acerca hacia él, tomándola por la nuca, porque necesita saber que lo que ha escuchado no es producto de un genjustu o algún efímero clon malévolo. Las lenguas entonces van adquiriendo cada vez mayor protagonismo y como si fuesen animales en cautiverio, van ahondando mas en cada beso, como si quisieran reclamar algo para sí antes de que vuelvan a sentirse en cuarentena.

Él cierra los ojos e inhala profundamente, en un esfuerzo por mantener la calma, pero ella le roza intencionalmente los bellos de la nuca, y hace que su respiración se vuelva rápida y superficial.

—Ahhh— suspira ella quedadamente, cuando el repasa posesivamente una y otra vez las manos sobre su espalda hasta la curva de su cintura.

Los besos suaves del inicio, se aceleran, cada vez más profundos y más urgentes, hasta que se vuelve difícil encontrar tiempo para respirar. El gira y la deja aprisionada entre su fuerte pecho y una pared. Cada beso es más feroz que el anterior, hasta que incluso él siente miedo de estar lastimándola. Apenas tienen 17 y 18 años y la falta de experiencia se ve suplida por las ansias que se tienen el uno al otro, y solo se dejan llevar por lo que está pasando, porque la verdad es que ninguno sabe dónde ir, ni qué hacer.

Se ha creado una novedosa sensación, una excitación instantánea.

Neji presiona el rostro contra la curva caliente de su cuello dejando emitir sin querer, un extraño sonido y sin notarlo siquiera, se encuentra sutilmente acariciándole los pechos, sobre la blusa de algodón arrugada. Es solo un asomo de sus pulgares, que se desvían de su delgado torso hacia los suaves montículos que a ser sinceros, lo están volviendo loco. Le repasa solo un poco mas que el borde, esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella; sin embargo todo lo que siente es la punta de los femeninos dedos subiendo y bajando por su espalda, por debajo de la camisa, creando pequeñas descargas eléctricas que le rebotan a través de todo el cuerpo.

 _¡Diablos!_ ni siquiera intentó sacudirse ante su tacto.

La boca busca a Hinata de nuevo, y jadea en busca de aire mientras ella hace sonidos que hacen que su corazón lata más y más rápido. Se siente arrastrado por algún tipo de ardiente torbellino de locura, bombardeado por un millón de emociones a la vez: el calor de sus labios, la presión de su lengua, el sabor de su boca, el olor de su cabello, la tentadora sensación de la cercanía de sus pechos, la tela de la blusa raspándole la palma mientras desliza la mano hacia abajo, los ángulos de sus costillas dan paso a la firme piel de su estómago, la sorpresa de explorar bajo su camisa y sentir la piel tensa y caliente.

Hinata ha enredado una mano en el cabello de Neji y la otra empuña un poco de tela en su espalda. Los músculos del hombre convulsionan en respuesta a ese tacto, desesperados por seguir el contacto de su mano, y está muy consciente de sus dedos de ella ahora deslizándose hacia abajo, hasta el reborde de sus pantalones, tanteando hacia su estómago, rozando por debajo del ombligo. Él tiene que romper el beso y descansar la frente contra la pared para contenerse de rogarle que continúe. Ninguno puede pensar en nada más, excepto esa ciega locura; y aunque ambos quieren detenerse, son incapaces de hacerlo. Neji quiere fingir que es un accidente, que no sabe lo que está haciendo, pero de hecho lo sabe. Las manos se aventuran y acarician de lleno los abultados senos mientras se empuja contra ella, se frota imperceptiblemente al principio, con la esperanza que no lo note, pero pronto, esto también queda fuera de su control, mientras el ritmo y la presión se incrementan por voluntad propia, tiene su entrepierna firme contra el hueso de la pelvis, y el pleno conocimiento de que la fina y suave tela de la ropa es lo único que se interpone entre ellos. Él desea entonces poder sentir su piel desnuda, incluso cuando solo la presión y las caricias que se están brindando es suficiente hacerlo explotar en lujuria y deseo. Puede oír el sonido de su propia respiración: áspera y errática, siente la innegable la fricción entre ambos cuerpos. Sabe que debe detenerlo, sabe que debe pararlo ahora, porque si siguen, si continúan, definitivamente sucederá...

 _Tienes que detenerlo, Neji. Debes hacerlo, ¡tienes que hacerlo!..._

Y entonces pierde el control y la besa fuerte mientras sus manos, que tocan la piel desnuda de su abdomen, van subiendo, llevando también la tela hacia arriba, denotando la firme intención de despojarla de su blusa, lo que hace que instantáneamente ella rompa el beso y lo mire con sorpresa.

 _Mierda_

Cuando sus ojos indescifrables encuentran los de él, Neji toma aire con fuerza y siente que lo baña una gran ola de vergüenza.

—Me he... me he entusiasmado un poco—. Hace una mueca para tratar de ocultar su agudo malestar. Dios ¿Ella acaso se llegó a imaginar que propiciaba esto? ¿Está disgustada?

Ella baja su cabeza un poco y esboza una sonrisa. —¡lo noté! y su mirada se está posando en su entrepierna mas dura que nunca.

 _Doble mierda._

—Bueno, eso es lo que sucede cuando... cuando haces cosas como ésta—. La voz le suena más fuerte de lo que pretende: a la defensiva, temblorosa y desigual.

—Lo sé—dice ella en voz baja.

Dios un escalofrío horrible lo embarga. Por favor ¡Que no le odie justo ahora!

—No podía... no podía parar—. el corazón le late con fuerza. Kami, se siente tan desesperadamente avergonzado.

Ella le besa la mejilla. —Descuida, está bien... creo que yo tampoco podía parar...

El alivio le fluye a través del cuerpo, y siente que sus pulmones por fin vuelven a encontrar el aire. —¿En serio?

—¡En serio!

Cierra sus ojos, aliviado. —Es... es...

—Yo también te quiero.

su respuesta son los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que se desborda hasta lo máximo que dan sus labios.

—Te quiero porque eres bueno —dijo—. Y porque me entiendes sin necesidad de palabras...

—Bien. —Rió.

—Y eres más inteligente que yo.

—No lo soy.

—Y te ves como un protagonista. Te ves como la persona que al final gana. Eres guapo, y noble, y no alardeas por eso. Y... —y hablando se da cuenta de que quizás esta relación se les está yendo de las manos—... y además tus ojos son mágicos...

El no le responde, porque ella al parecer tiene en don de robarle las palabras y el pensamiento, y la capacidad de ser coherente... y al parecer también le ha robado el corazón...

...

...

..

.

.

.

 **Tsukimi – Mirar la Luna**

El Tsukimi una tradición que llegó a Japón hace más de mil quinientos años desde China. Consiste en contemplar la Luna el primer día de otoño en el que la Luna está llena, y los días siguientes. En la celebración del Tsukimi se juntan familiares y amigos en un lugar al aire libre donde se pueda ver la Luna con claridad. Se prepara una pequeña pirámide de bolitas de "tsukimi dango" que están hechas de "mochi" (El mismo dulce de arroz que amasa el conejo en la Luna); esto se pone a la luz de la Luna como ofrecimiento a los Dioses, para dar las gracias por la cosecha de arroz de este verano. Durante la celebración se pueden pedir deseos, se toma té y se escucha/toca música.

Tomé esta tradición que se celebra el mes de septiembre en japón y realmente no se como haya quedado el resultado total del capítulo. Quisiera saber que opinan respecto al pequeño asomo de limonada... y de pasito anuncio: no se repetirá pronto. Debo anunciar también que las actualizaciones se demorarán mas de lo planeado, debido (como siempre) a falta de tiempo e inspiración.

.

Y bien.. debo reconocer que los últimos reviews que recibí fueron los que me alentaron a a actualizar, me alegra totalmente ver nuevas lectoras **¡** esto va para ustedes: **kyouko87, Nat, Princesa Kurai** (tomaré en consideracion tu idea) **, zinahid85!.**


End file.
